Trust
by Jenn11
Summary: Lex Gets out of Belle Reve and a ChLex romance begins. ChLex! w a bit of CLana
1. Prologue

A/N: This begins just as the episode "Shattered" ends. Thanks to Alecsgirl for the input that my new story needed some "background". This provides that background so I'm including it as a prologue. It's posted separately as "Through the looking glass" (any of you who've read it can skip to chapter one, but I've replied to your reviews of "looking glass" at the bottom of this post) but since it's so short I decided to include it here instead of making the new / continued story a sequel. Hope I haven't confused everyone.  
  
Proluogue  
  
After watching Lionel get into the Limo then waiting until it left Chloe got out her car and entered the hospital where Lex was. She met her contact and slipped into the white lab coat he handed her then headed for Lex's room. For a few moments she simply stood looking in through the one way glass. She could almost hear his voice in her mind.  
  
*I'll protect you.*  
  
But now Lex couldn't protect her. She now needed to protect him. The thought that fate, or whatever you wanted to call it, had a seriously warped sense of humor crossed her mind. She had feared she would end up in the position Lex was currently in. Drugged and labeled crazy to keep her quiet, and ensure no one would believe her. She'd never imagined that Lex could end up that way. Not with his very disciplined intellect and unbelievable strength of will. She shuddered to think of how powerful the drugs they'd used to break him would have to have been.  
  
He looked up and "met" her eyes. She knew he couldn't see her, and his gaze was unfocused. They were not the eyes of Lex Luthor. They did not hold the sharp intelligence his eyes did, or the intensity. Her heart ached to see the powerful, extremely self-possessed man she was used to reduced to this. She still believed his story, and knew that Clark did as well. But both would have to act as if they thought Lex was crazy, and didn't believe his story. She was sure that by the time they let him leave the hospital Lex himself would believe he'd been crazy, hallucinating. If he was allowed to remember any of it at all, which she seriously doubted.  
  
For his own protection she would never tell him the truth of the last days and what he'd learned. Not until she had the proof he would need to bring down Lionel. And since she was sure any proof was now destroyed, that would be never. It felt like an almost physical pain to see Lex strong body trapped by the straight jacket, just as his mind was trapped by the drugs. She took the time to notice his other injuries. They didn't really concern her all that much. She knew they would heal, probably before he even remembered them. No her real worry was for his mind, and is she was honest, his heart, not his physical injuries.  
  
Chloe hated feeling helpless, and that was how she felt, helpless. There was nothing she could do for Lex. No way to undo the damage done to his mind. No way to get him away from this place. The only small thing she could do to help Lex was to do nothing. She knew most would expect her to write an article about how Lex Luthor had gone insane. It was an article she would never write. Her heart refused to do that to Lex. Her journalistic ethics rebelled against writing a story full of lies. He hadn't *gone* insane, he'd been *driven* insane. It was a small, but important, distinction. The devil is in the details, she thought. In her opinion Lionel Luthor was the devil, and he was definitely in the details of what had happened to Lex.  
  
She was sickened by the thought that she worked for a man who drugged his own son, and drove him to this point. All to hide his own crimes. She hated having to act like she barely knew the man when they "met" at the Kent farm. She knew him, knew him all to well. Knew what he was capable of. But she did, grudgingly, admit that he loved Lex, despite what he'd done to him. She was sure that Lex would simply have been killed by Morgan Edge otherwise. At least this way there was hope that Lex would recover and be able to go on with his life. Pick up the pieces. She vowed silently to herself that she would be there to help him do it. To help him recover and get his life back. Chloe figured she would explain it to Lionel by saying she was keeping an eye on Lex for him.  
  
Hearing people approaching Chloe looked though the glass one last time then slipped away. 


	2. Christmas Party

A/N: Thanks to Vampy Surfer for letting me use her idea. She suggested that Lex have a Christmas party where he helps Lana and Clark get together. Of course my mind started thinking ChLex ideas to go with that. As it ended up she is writing the Clana story and I'm writing the ChLex story. Her's is called "Secrets of Paradise" and if you're a Clana fan I'd highly recommend it. Again thanks to Vampy Surfer for letting me use her idea of a Christmas party to start a little romance. A few paragraphs of this are mostly her writing or ideas. If Lex seems a bit OC please put it down to my belief that no one can go through what Lex did and not suffer any after affects. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Lex looked around the Luthor Manor's ballroom he was very pleased. Everything looked just as he'd wanted it. He'd returned from Belle Reve the first week of December and it was now a few days to Christmas and a few hours before the Christmas party he was hosting.  
  
Lex removed the small finishing touch from his pocket. A piece of mistletoe. Looking around the room he tried to decide where to place it. He had every intention of getting one Chloe Sullivan under the mistletoe for a kiss, but had no intention of letting that fact be obvious. Despite everything, namely drugs and one way glass, Lex had known when she'd visited him. He'd sensed her presence and it had helped him, given him strength. At the time he'd been in mo state to figure out why that was, or how it could be possible. And now he simply accepted that it was so.  
  
Lex was also sure that Clark would be able to get Lana under the mistletoe and hoped it might help his young friend begin to repair the damage to that relationship. Damage Lex felt responsible for. Having talked to Clark he knew his best friend didn't blame him, but he still felt a large measure of guilt. He was thankful that Clark had been honest in telling him what he had done in the days before he'd been admitted to Belle Reve. He couldn't remember any of it. Other had tried to protect him, tell him it was best forgotten, but Clark had given him the information he needed. At least mostly. Lex could tell there was more that Clark wasn't telling him, but decided to trust his friends judgement- - for the moment. He hoped that as Clark saw he was truly well he'd give him the final details. If not there would be time enough to find the details on his own.  
  
The thought had also crossed his mind that Clark was withholding the information in an attempt to protect him. That he'd been forced to forget something and that to remember it would put him in danger, again. Nor could Lex shake the feeling that whatever it was related to his father.  
  
Focusing back on the present he continued to visually search the room for a place to hand the mistletoe. It had to be somewhere that it would seem natural for him to walk with Chloe. That he could act as if the staff had put the mistletoe there, not him.  
  
Almost five minutes after Lex had heard the doorbell Clark walked into the ballroom were the party was going to be held. Clark was going to be helping Lex greet the other guests so he'd arrived early. Lex would never admit it publicly but he was still finding his feet after coming back from the hospital, which is why he'd asked Clark to join him in greeting the guests.  
  
"Hey Lex. The decorations look fabulous! Hey, do you know if Lana's coming?"  
  
"Yes Clark, I believe she is. And look there's even a surprise for you two hidden somewhere in this room for you," answered Lex in an arch tone.  
  
Clark immediately started scanning the room and saw the mistletoe, causing him to break into a grin.  
  
"Are you *sure* you're not an evil mastermind?" Clark teased, referencing a comment Lex had made when Tina impersonated him to rob a bank.  
  
Lex was saved from answering by the arrival of Jonathon and Martha. Chloe arrived soon after in a vivid red dress. He had to force himself not to stare. Watching her talk with Clark Lex felt a sudden, intense surge of something like jealousy. Chloe was his to protect, as he'd promised to. Rational thought returned and he knew Clark could only help him in his goal to protect Chloe. Somehow during his time in Belle Reve he'd developed the desire, the need, to protect Chloe, to make sure she was happy. He didn't question why or worry about the reasons. He wanted to protect her and make her happy, and as a Luthor he would let nothing stand in the way of him getting what he wanted. It was that simple. To him it seemed perfectly logical.  
  
Other guests arrived and claimed his attention for almost an hour.  
  
For her part Chloe was happy to see Lex looking and acting like his usual self. When she'd arrived she'd noticed that he'd but back on the weight and regained the muscle tone that he'd lost while in the hospital. She was somewhat surprised it had happened so quickly and hoped he wasn't pushing himself to hard.  
  
"Could I have your attention, please!" Lex said into the microphone. "As part of the celebration I'd like everyone to tell the person they are with your Christmas wish." Lex saw Clark and Lana share a passionate kiss and was pleased his ploy had worked for them, having had no doubts that their Christmas wishes involved each other. He hoped it would work as well with Chloe.  
  
Lex thought back to the kiss he had shared with Chloe two weeks prior. He'd just gotten out of Belle Reve. He'd sensed Chloe's presence several times, and felt the need to talk to her. To make sure that she really had been there, that it hadn't been a hallucination born of his need to not be left deserted in that place. That the strength he'd felt ad come from her. He'd gotten out of Belle Reve late the evening before. At his insistence the Kent's had been the one's to pick him up and take him home. His father had not been happy about that. It had been late enough in the day that no one else had known Lex was once again in Smallville.  
  
Lex had called Gabe that morning and learned that Chloe was at the Torch office. He'd found her asleep on the couch that occupied one wall. A piece of hair had fallen forward into her face and as he sat on the edge of the couch beside her Lex gently brushed it back. The warmth of his hand woke the dozing girl.  
  
"Lex?" she asked in a low, sleepy tone. Then she pulled him into a kiss. While shocked, Lex was in no way unhappy about it and returned the kiss, but stopped himself from deepening it. He'd simply enjoyed the feel of her soft lips against his. The warmth of her hands on his face. The kiss had been one of joy, not passionate romance, but there was still passion there. Lex was far to experienced to be deceived on that count. He admitted to himself that her passionate nature was one of the things he liked about Chloe.  
  
Not far away Chloe also saw Clark and Lana kissing. She knew that at one time it would have hurt her to see that. But know it simply made her remember her kiss with Lex. She'd been dreaming of him, something that seemed to be happening more and more over the past year, and then woken to find him sitting beside her; silhouetted against the morning light. Believing him still in Belle Reve and herself to still be dreaming she'd kissed him. She had reacted instinctively and done what she had wanted to for a while. She'd kissed him.  
  
The kiss had been a defining experience for her. It had taught her the difference between kissing a boy and kissing a man. A man she cared deeply for. She remembered the firmness of his lips against hers. The way he'd allowed her to take the kiss as far as she wanted, matching her, but not pushing her further. She blushed as she remembered her reaction when she'd realized that it was not a dream, but that she was awake and kissing Lex Luthor. Of course he'd been dressed in his usual perfect style but she had seen that his clothes hung slightly from his body since he'd lost weight in the hospital.  
  
Both were called back to the present when someone called out that it was snowing. Most of the guests hurried over to the windows. When Chloe didn't join the rush Lex saw his chance and walked over to her.  
  
"You aren't going to look at the snow?"  
  
"I've been looking at the snow for a month. I doubt it looks any different tonight," she replied.  
  
"You're not a snow lover I take it."  
  
"You don't seem to be either," she noted.  
  
"Not really. So what is your Christmas wish?" Lex vowed that if it was within his power he would grant it. Considering the extent of his power, and money, he thought there was a good chance he would be able to.  
  
Chloe was silent for a minute. Trying to decide how honest to be with the man standing beside her.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex prompted in a gentle voice.  
  
She looked up and met his eyes. "I already got mine."  
  
Lex was surprised, but saw she was being honest. "Really, what was it?"  
  
"Getting you back. Out of that place."  
  
Lex was now speechless. He had no idea what to say to that. He took her hand and once she looked into his eyes raised her hand to his lips.  
  
"There has to be something else, anything. Just name it." He said in a voice that was half command, half plea.  
  
Chloe shrugged helplessly. "How about you? What are you wishing for?"  
  
Seeing how close they were to the mistletoe he'd hung Lex gently pulled Chloe with him so they stood under it. He waited until he saw in her eyes that she understood what he planned and felt the same desire he did before lowering his lips to hers. He did nothing to hide the desire he felt, but instead let it come though in the kiss. In return Chloe parted her lips for him. Inviting him to deepen the kiss. Lex used his famous self control to keep the kiss from becoming even more intense, as part of him wanted it to. Chloe sensed his control and that he was holding back. Sensed the power and the almost desperate need. Trusting that control and knowing that Lex would remain aware of their surroundings and know how far to take things she let her awareness of everything but him go. She felt his hands come to rest at her waist and hold her close. Felt all the emotion that flowed through the kiss as he explored her mouth.  
  
He was aware of Chloe's hands moving to rest on his shoulders and her body moving closer to his. He could sense her inexperience, but it only made the kiss sweeter to him. Set it apart from previous kisses, set her apart from other the other women he had kissed. After several long moments he reluctantly ended the kiss. Looking around he saw that Clark and Lana had disappeared and everyone else was still looking out the window. No one had seen their kiss. Not that he was ashamed to be seen kissing Chloe. Just the opposite. But he was not sure if she would want to be seen kissing him, mostly because he was her father's boss. The mistletoe would give her an "out" if anyone asked her about the kiss.  
  
For once Chloe was able to read Lex's thoughts. "Lex, I have no problem with what just happened. Or with anyone seeing it. But I appreciate the thought."  
  
They drifted away from the mistletoe as the rest of the guests moved back from the windows.  
  
Chloe looked up at Lex. "So what was your Christmas wish?"  
  
"You just granted it." At least part of it, he added silently. But Lex was far to smart to rush things, nor did he want to pressure her.  
  
The music began and Lex led Chloe to the dance floor. "Did I mention that you look stunning tonight?"  
  
"You hadn't mentioned that, thank you."  
  
They danced in comfortable silence. The song was a waltz and not many couples were dancing. Chloe was an excellent dancer and enjoyed having a partner who was equally skilled. She had learned ballroom dancing in Metropolis. After her mother had left them her father had enrolled her in after school dance classes so that she would not be home alone all afternoon. Lex was somehow unsurprised that Chloe could waltz and took full advantage of the chance to hold her close. Those watching from the side noticed how perfectly the two moved together. After the waltz a modern slow song was play and by unspoken decision Chloe remained in Lex arms. The only change was that he now placed both his hands to her waist and she rested both hands on his shoulders.  
  
Finally Lex broke the silence. "I really would like to get you something for Christmas Chloe." "The best thing you could give me is your trust. Trust me when I tell you not to go digging in your fathers past again. This once let me protect you," she requested.  
  
"I found something didn't I? Or you did. It's what you've been hiding from me since I got back."  
  
"It's what put you in that awful place," she replied and looked into his eyes. "It's why I'm asking you to trust me. I know how hard that is for you. But I promise I'm only trying to help you, not betray you. I would never do that to you. And I promise if I ever get the proof we need I'll come to you and explain everything."  
  
Seeing the truth of what she said in her eyes Lex slowly nodded. "I'll trust you Chloe. But in return I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"I'm going to be attending a New Year's event in Metropolis. I want you to come with me. I want you to trust me to buy you a dress for it as your Christmas present." Lex added the last part because the day before he'd been in Metropolis and seen a dress he had thought would look perfect on Chloe.  
  
"So I have to spend New Year's with *the* Lex Luthor in Metropolis. And wear a dress that you, with your unbelievable in a man, sense of style, choose for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sounds like torture," Chloe quipped with a wide grin.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see to having the dress arranged and let you know when the limo will arrive to pick you up.'  
  
"Don't you want to know my dress size?"  
  
"You wear a size 4."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I've been around enough women who brag about their small dress size to have learned how to judge it."  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly in disbelief of Lex's life. "You never cease to surprise me, Luthor."  
  
"I believe I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
They danced with other partners for most of the rest of the night, but remained very aware of each other. The only thing Lex could think of was that somehow the awareness had formed during her visits to Belle Reve. Without them even talking about it Chloe came to the same conclusion. Both were some what surprised by how little the new awareness of each other upset them.  
  
Lex gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek as she said good bye.  
  
After the party Lex sat alone in his study thinking, but without his usual glass of brandy. With the exception of Helen, who he really didn't want to think about, he'd never had to work to have a woman. They'd been the ones working to get his attention and interest. With Chloe he knew t would be different. He would need to take things slowly and build a relationship. He was not even completely sure what the relationship would be, he knew what he would like it to be, but decided he could live with whatever it ended up being as long as it kept her in his life.  
  
In her room at home Chloe was also thinking about their relationship, and unsure of what it was. She wanted to believe that Lex might be interested in her. But having been hurt in the past she was insecure about any man's romantic interest in her. Finally realizing that she would have to wait and see how things worked out Chloe fell asleep. 


	3. Torch Office

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to Pamela for beta reading this for me!!! Any mistakes left are mine.  
  
Three days after his Christmas party Lex walked down the deserted halls of Smallville High. It had been the last day of school before Christmas break and everyone had quickly left, everyone except one determined blonde. A call to Clark had confirmed that Chloe was still in the Torch office. Lex had been pleased at the news. Not only would he be able to give Chloe her gift, but also ask her the question that had been on his mind.  
  
Normally he would have asked Clark, but he somehow felt this was a question he should ask Chloe. He felt she would give him the honest answer he needed, rather than try to spare his feelings as Clark might.  
  
Surprised to hear footsteps approaching Chloe looked up and smiled as she saw Lex walk through the door. She turned her chair to face away from the desk and accepted the package Lex handed her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Chloe."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lex. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Chloe's instincts told her there was more to this visit than him simply dropping off the gift. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
Lex sat in a chair facing her and didn't bother denying there was something on his mind. "I . . . had a question. You saw me not only while I was in Belle Reve, but in the days right before. My father said that I had a mental break brought on by everything I'd been through, especially my time and sickness on the island. The fact that my father said it makes me suspicious. I learned long ago not to trust much of what he says. So tell me, do you think that's what happened?"  
  
"Lex, I'm not a psychiatrist."  
  
"No. But you are observant, and know what my father is capable of. Please, just tell me what you saw."  
  
"This is really important to you isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. You know that I have almost no one I can trust. But if I can't trust my own senses, my own mind. . ."  
  
Suddenly Chloe understood. As a reporter she'd learned the value of trusting her own instincts. For someone as self assured, to the point of arrogance at times, as Lex was self doubt would be terrible. "Lex, trust yourself and your instincts. During my first visit to Belle Reve I thought that you hadn't *gone* insane, you'd been *driven* insane; a rather important difference. You did see things that weren't there, you were. . . out of touch with reality. But you thought, and I believe, that you were being drugged and that other things were arranged to convince you, and everyone else, that you were crazy."  
  
"Thank you Chloe, it helps to know that."  
  
"And it can't go outside this room. Please. For your safety, and mine."  
  
Suddenly Lex was worried. "Yours?"  
  
"If your father would do that to you, his own son, to keep you quiet, and make you forget what you'd learned, imagine what he'd do to me. The only reason I'm still here and sane is that I acted like I believed you were crazy and hallucinating. If your father learned otherwise, I think I'd be as good as dead." In truth Chloe was sure of it and had been fearing it.  
  
"Chloe, one of the last things I do remember clearly is promising to protect you. I'm sorry I haven't been around to do that. Now I know how far my father is willing to go, I'll do what I can to protect us both." Lex paused for a moment and thought. "And Clark. Am I right in thinking he also knows something?"  
  
Chloe nodded, "I'm just not sure how much. He didn't know all the details of what you had on your father. As long as he sticks to the story that he believes you were hallucinating, he should be safe enough."  
  
Lex nodded, accepting her assessment. He briefly considered how much trust he was placing in Chloe and her judgement; but knew that for the moment he had no other choice, strangely that fact didn't bother him as it once would have.  
  
Chloe looked down and remembered the box she was still holding. Suddenly excited and curious about what dress he would have chosen for her she looked back at Lex. "Can I open this now?"  
  
He smiled at her. "If you really want to," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
She threw him a look then began to open the box. The dress inside was gold silk. Lex was sure the color would look good on her. Chloe ran her hands over the expensive, smooth cloth, loving the feel of it.  
  
"It's beautiful, Lex. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. It's starting to get late, would you like a ride home? Clark mentioned you'd taken the bus this morning."  
  
"Yes. A ride would be great. I'll just be a minute to close things up."  
  
On the way out to his car Lex suggested a detour to the Talon for some coffee. Chloe happily agreed.  
  
Lana was only slightly surprised to see Chloe walk into the Talon with Lex. Her leg was now well enough that she could work part time and was glad to be keeping busy. She didn't hold a grudge against Lex or blame him for what had happened. Chloe had told her about what she'd seen in Belle Reve. Had explained what Lex's "life" was like there and it had won him Lana's forgiveness, and pity. She was wise enough to hide the pity, knowing Lex wouldn't want it. Also, Lex had paid for all her medical expenses once he'd gotten out.  
  
She walked over to the couple. "The usual?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please. How are you? Should you be back at work?" Lex asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Yes, Lex. The doctor cleared me. He said it would help to be on it some and keep my knee joint moving and flexible, now. I just have to be careful not to overdo it."  
  
A few moments later she returned with the two coffee's. Chloe and Lex sat in comfortable silence as they sipped their coffee.  
  
Wanting to reassure Lex, and herself, that everything was normal, Chloe began a round of verbal judo. She was very happy when Lex wit proved to be as sharp as ever. She hadn't really expected that to change while he was in Belle Reve, but still felt a sense of relief. She told herself it was just because she'd miss the verbal judo and having someone who could challenge her on a mental level. She almost convinced herself.  
  
Lex also enjoy the game, and the sense of normality it helped restore. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around him since his return and he enjoyed the mental challenge even more than usual. Eventually they'd finished their coffee and the game ended.  
  
"Come on. I'll drive you home," Lex said as he stood up. Chloe was pleased when Lex held her coat for her. It was nice having a gentleman around she decided. Lex watched Chloe until she disappeared into the house then almost reluctantly drove back to the lonely mansion.  
  
A/N:  
  
That dog: Thanks for the very nice compliments. You made my day!!!!  
  
T: Thanks. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.  
  
The Die Hard: Glad the basic idea is believable. It does seem that Clark just follows Lana around a lot doesn't it!! One (of the MANY) reasons I like Lex better. Lionel and Gabe will be appearing soon with their opinions.  
  
Emahazelibit: Thank you!  
  
Charli: Thanks, glad you like the idea. I will continue.  
  
Lulucifer: Yes. Lionel (and the Evil Doctor Lady) let Lex out. Thank you. Sorry it was confusing.  
  
Lily: Thank you. That is a real ego boost, and I'll try to live up to it, and not disappoint.  
  
Kit Merlot: Thank you. Glad you like the twist with Chloe protecting Lex. It just seemed to work after my last story.  
  
Autumngold: I figure Lex is still a bit uncertain at the moment and cares a enough about Chloe to make sure she's comfortable with the relationship. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	4. New Years Eve

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was busy over the holidays. Thanks again to Pamela for being willing to Beta this story for me. The song used is "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders, I don't take any credit for it.  
  
As the driver opened his door Lex picked up the dozen roses on the seat beside him and stepped out of the Limo. The roses were an unusual shade. A mix of peach, pink and a touch of yellow. The blend was unique and beautiful, which had reminded him of Chloe and was the reason he'd chosen them. He thought the unique color and unusual beauty suited her better than the simple traditional red. Red, or pink, would be suited to Lana, but not Chloe, not in his opinion. She was much more interesting than that. Her beauty was not the standard prettiness, but her own.  
  
At his knock Chloe opened the door and smiled up at him. Lex held out the roses. "Happy New Year."  
  
"Thank you, Lex. I'll put these in water before we go. Come on in."  
  
Gabe walked into the room as Chloe walked out. "Mr. Luthor," he said and held out his hand.  
  
"Please, it's Lex when we aren't at the plant," Lex replied as he shook Gabe's hand.  
  
Gabe had run the plant well while Lex was gone and in return received a very large bonus. Chloe had told him enough to convince him to generous in his view of what had happened to Lex, but not enough to put her father in the danger she herself was in. Lex had also talked to him about the party he was taking Chloe to and assured Gabe that they would be I separate hotel rooms for the night once the party was over.  
  
Moments later Chloe returned. "Night Dad. Happy New Years. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"No. You won't see me until next year," Gabe teased his daughter. She groaned dramatically and kissed his cheek before going to stand by Lex. Lex carried her small overnight bag out to the car and handed it to the driver.  
  
Once they were comfortably seated Lex looked over at Chloe. As he'd expected the gold dress he'd given her made her skin glow and emphasized her eyes. "Thank you for wearing the dress."  
  
"Well, I did promise, and the dress is beautiful."  
  
"No. *You* are beautiful."  
  
"*You* are a charmer, Mr. Luthor," Chloe responded with a grin.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Sullivan," he teased back.  
  
"So Clark told me you were spending Christmas with his family. How was it?"  
  
"Very different from any other Christmas I can remember, and a lot better than any I've spent since. . . in a very long time."  
  
Chloe suspected Lex had been going to say since his mother died, but wisely chose not to push the issue. "I'm betting that with Martha cooking the food was great."  
  
"I can't ever remember eating so much. It was delicious. I finally understand why people put on weight around the holidays. Which reminds me, would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Not right now, thanks," Chloe answered.  
  
"My father will hear that you were at the party with me tonight. How will you explain that?" asked Lex. Usually they avoided talking about the fact that she still worked for Lionel, but at the moment Lex felt the question needed to be answered.  
  
"I'll say that I'm keeping an eye on you for him and that I told you I wanted an interview with you. Then I'll just report to your father that you keep canceling and putting me off on the interview. That should cover us for a while."  
  
Lex nodded in agreement, and appreciation of her plan.  
  
"Lex, how do you know I'm not just keeping an eye on you for your dad?"  
  
Lex answer was simple. "I trust you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Instinct. Your coming to visit me in Belle Reve. Your having asked for my protection. The promise you gave me at the Christmas party. Your wanting to protect me. Very few people in my life have ever wanted to protect me." Lex replied. He could only think of three other people who tried to protect him. His mother, Pamela and Clark.  
  
Not knowing what to say to that Chloe stayed silent.  
  
"It's alright," Chloe told him and even managed a smile.  
  
They both enjoyed the rest of the long drive to Metropolis. They talked some of the time but also fell into periods of comfortable silence.  
  
Eventually they pulled up in front of the Metropolis Ritz.  
  
Camera's flashed as Lex followed Chloe out of the Limo. Several members of the press tried to ask Lex who his date was but he ignored them, and Chloe followed his lead. Lex led Chloe to the 5 star hotel's ballroom where the party was being held.  
  
And older couple and a young man and young woman who were clearly their children were greeting the guests as they entered.  
  
"Lex! Glad you could make it."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Knighton. Good evening, Mrs. Knighton. You look as lovely as ever."  
  
"Thank you, Lex. And who is this?"  
  
"May I introduce Chloe Sullivan. She's a good friend of mine."  
  
"Nice to meet you, my dear."  
  
"Welcome to the party. Enjoy yourself," greeted Mr. Knighton.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lex led Chloe a few steps further to where the young woman who looked maybe a year older than Chloe and the young man who she guessed was Lex's age waited.  
  
"Clarissa. I thought you were in Europe," commented Lex.  
  
"I just had to come home for the holidays, which are all about family, you know."  
  
"In other words Daddy ordered you back or he'd cut off your credit cards."  
  
"At least my dad doesn't put me. . . "  
  
"Clare. Shut your mouth before you put both feet in it," advised her brother from beside her. Chloe directed a cold glance at the girl.  
  
"Hello, Lex."  
  
"Marcus. Been awhile. How are you?"  
  
"Busy being the company Vice President and learning the ropes. You'll have to give me some tips later on how you did it with Lex Corps and Luthor Corps. But not before you introduce me to the vision in gold beside you."  
  
"This is Chloe. Chloe, this is Clarissa and Marcus. Marcus and I attended Oxford together and became friends."  
  
Marcus took Chloe hand. "I heard Lex call you his friend. That's a rare honor from him. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Chloe smiled at him warmly. "And you, Marcus. Thank you." Chloe's glance at Clarissa made it clear she was thanking him for keeping his sister quiet earlier.  
  
"Like I said, my pleasure. Save me a dance later?" Marcus requested.  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Chloe assured him.  
  
Once they were further into the room Chloe looked up at Lex. "So what's the story with you and Clarissa?"  
  
"She had a teenage crush on me. I wasn't interested in Jail Bait. Marcus and her parents appreciated my take on the situation. She didn't. She accused me of. . .forcing her. Thankfully Marcus himself was my alibi and she admitted to lying to try and pay me back for rejecting her. The "story" never went beyond me and her family. Clare and I have despised each other ever since."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Enough about her. Dance with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As they danced Chloe admitted to herself that she enjoyed being in Lex's arms again. That she loved being so close to him and how perfectly they moved together. Lex was also happy to have Chloe back in his arms. A place he was beginning to believe she belonged. He thought back to the Christmas party and his feeling of wanting to protect Chloe and ensure her happiness. She seemed happy enough to be there with him, and what better way to protect her than to keep her close? He reasoned. He thought about kissing her again, but decided to wait until midnight. As they continued to dance Chloe found herself looking forward to midnight, sure that Lex and she would share another kiss.  
  
During her promised dance with Marcus, Chloe found him charming and funny, she thought his easy going nature and sense of humor must have been a good balance to the normally intense and serious Lex. After her dancing with Marcus and some of the other men at the party Chloe went to speak with the DJ and arrange for a certain song to be played.  
  
Lex was glad when Chloe returned to his side. Seeing her laughing in Marcus arms as they'd danced had caused the unfamiliar, and unwelcome, feeling of jealousy. Her then dancing with other men had not helped the situation. He looked down at her. "What were you talking to the DJ about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I just needed to request a song. It should be playing after this one. I asked him not to say anything, and you'll probably think it's silly, but I wanted to dedicate this song to you. You'll have to wait and see what it is so don't even bother asking." Chloe *warned* him.  
  
Lex had heard the song before, but took the time to really listen to it. To hear the message Chloe was trying to give him. It touched a part of him he hadn't even been sure still existed. His heart.  
  
Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes  
  
Come on and come to me now  
  
But don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
  
'Cause I've been in the dark side too  
  
When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do  
  
Nothing you confess, could make me love you less  
  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
  
So, if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside  
  
Come on and talk to me now  
  
Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
  
Well, I'm a lot like you  
  
When you're standing  
  
At the crossroads, but don't know, which path to choose  
  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong  
  
(repeat 1)  
  
Take me in to, your darkest hour  
  
And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you  
  
And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
  
You're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own  
  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
  
Take me in to, your darkest hour  
  
And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
  
As the song ended Lex looked down into Chloe's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"I mean it, Lex. I *will* stand by you. No matter what. Don't aks me why. I'm not even sure why myself."  
  
"Alright. I've learned that the why's don't always matter," Lex said, remembering his own refusal to question why he felt the need to protect Chloe and make her happy. She seemed happy tonight and for the moment it was enough.  
  
Chloe gave him a curious look but he didn't say more. After another dance Lex went to get them drinks. Less than a minute after he walked away Clarissa appeared at Chloe's side.  
  
"And here I didn't think Lex liked his women so young."  
  
Chloe was more than smart enough to realize Clare was speaking about Lex refusing her because she was to young, at the time. "No, he just doesn't like them stupid."  
  
Clarissa recognized the insult, but responded indirectly. "You obviously haven't seen some of the woman Lex has been with."  
  
"One night stands don't count. Lex would never consider them *his* women."  
  
"And he would consider *you* his woman?" Asked Clarissa in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yes, he would." answered Lex as he walked up. Lex smiled at Clare, but the smile had a warning label on it "And for your brothers sake I'm going to do you a favor and end this conversation before you further embarrass yourself. Trust me when I say you have *no* hope of matching wits with Chloe." Lex told her in a tone sharp enough to draw blood.  
  
Clarissa stalked off followed by the amused looks of both Chloe and Lex.  
  
"Sorry to have spoiled your fun. But it really wasn't a fair match."  
  
"True. You're much more fun to play verbal judo with. Care for a round?"  
  
Lex chuckled. "Not right now. Here's your drink."  
  
Chloe accepted the glass of juice and began to sip it. Soon it was time for the countdown to midnight.  
  
As the New Year began Lex and Chloe kissed. Lex only rational thought as he kissed Chloe was that he could easily become as addicted to her kisses as he had once been to certain drugs. He'd broken his drug addiction through sheer will power. The thought that he'd never break an addiction to Chloe's kisses caused him to pull back from the kiss.  
  
Still caught up in the sensations Lex kiss invoked in her Chloe leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder, leaving her hands resting on his shoulders. Lex was content to leave his hands resting low on her waist and have her close against him.  
  
After a few minutes Chloe leaned back. She saw her lipstick on his lips and wiped it off. Lex was transfixed by the feel of her finger on his lips.  
  
"Better?" he managed to ask when she was done.  
  
Chloe couldn't resist a bit of flirting. "No, not really," she said. "I like you better with my lipstick on you..."  
  
Lex was saved from answering by the announcement that the midnight breakfast was being served. After a delicious breakfast Lex shoed Chloe up to their rooms. After a brief good night kiss Lex went next door to his suite of rooms and Chloe went into hers. She discovered a main room, where her overnight bag was sitting on the table, a bedroom, and a large bathroom. Chloe was tiered enough that she changed into her tank top and pajama bottoms, washed her face then sank into the comfortable bed and quickly feel asleep.  
  
That night she dreamed of Lex, and next door he dreamed of her.  
  
A/N:  
  
Scifichick: Thanks for the input. I'm glad you like the pace I've set up for the story. It'll definitely be a slow and angst filled piece.  
  
Ema azel ibit: Thanks!!! I will try not to disappoint.  
  
Colilian: My parents have a 14 year age difference, so I guess the age difference with Chloe and Lex doesn't seem so much to me. But I will keep that in mind. Thanks.  
  
Yasashii Tsubasa: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Loving Lex is also how I got into the ChLex relationship stuff. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Autumngold: No one (except Clark) really knows yet that she and Lex are spending any time together, so she isn't in trouble yet. Lionel's reaction to finding out they were at the New Year's party together will be coming next chapter.  
  
Kit Merlot: Glad the pacing is working out. I intend to keep it that way, nice and slow. Thank you!!!  
  
Smallville fan: I'm really flattered this is your favorite ChLex story. Thanks. There will be a bit more with Clark and Lana. 


	5. New Years Day

New Years morning Chloe was woken up by her cell phone ringing. "Hello."  
  
"Good morning, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Mr. Luthor," answered Chloe as she recognized Lionel voice.  
  
"Did you and my son enjoy the party last night?"  
  
"I'll enjoy the interview he promised to give me today, if I went to the party with him."  
  
"So attending the Knighton's Annual New ear's Eve Gala was just a way to get an interview?"  
  
"I *am* still a journalist, Mr. Luthor. And Lex is someone any journalist would love to get an interview with. Especially after recent events."  
  
"I suppose that's true," conceded Lionel. "You wouldn't be thinking of double crossing me, would you Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Mr. Luthor. I saw what you did to your own son. I have no wish to see what you'd do to me."  
  
"You really are an intelligent young woman. Have a good New Years. I'll look forward to reading about your interview," Lionel said then hung up the pone. He'd considered calling Lex and asking why he'd taken Chloe to the New Years party, but decided against it since he knew he'd never get a straight answer out of his son. He'd taught him well.  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as the line went dead. After hanging up the phone Chloe headed for the shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later she returned to the main room towel drying her hair. The room's phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Good morning, Chloe. I'm about to order room service. Join me for breakfast?"  
  
"That sounds good. Order me some pancakes, and eggs? And don't forget the coffee."  
  
"I'll see you in 15 minutes?"  
  
"15 minutes," Chloe agreed.  
  
Chloe arrived at Lex's door just as the food was being delivered. After a moments thought she realized it was for the best. Less chance for talk or speculation that she had spent the night in Lex's room, and bed. As images of her and Lex in his bed started to appear in her mind Chloe reluctantly pushed them away and entered the room.  
  
"Have a seat," invited Lex, holding a chair for her. "As you can see your timing is perfect."  
  
Lex took his seat then poured orange juice for both of them while Chloe poured them coffee. He had chosen French toast, eggs and bacon for his breakfast.  
  
Once they were done with the food and just finishing their coffee Chloe spoke. "Lionel called me this morning. He wanted to know why I was at the party with you. I told him you'd promised me an interview today. When he aks why I haven't published it I'll tell him you postponed it."  
  
"Good. We'll have to be careful about being seen together."  
  
Chloe was pleased that Lex didn't sound happy about that.  
  
A few hours later as they rode back to Smalleville Lex pulled a cell phone from his jacket pocket.  
  
"This is for you. It has my cell phone, private line at the mansion and private line at the office programed in. This way you can contact me without my father being able to trace it to you. It's prepaid, but you don't need to worry about it running out minutes. Be careful, he probably knows every call you make from the Torch Office, your home or cell phone."  
  
"You think he has my phones bugged?"  
  
"It's certainly possible, but more likely that he just gets a report on the numbers you call, and who those numbers belong to. As long as nothing from that looks suspicious he wouldn't go to the trouble of having every call monitored."  
  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense. But wouldn't he have your lines bugged?"  
  
"He tried that once. I've taken precautions to make sure it will *not* happen again," Lex answered in a slightly cold tone, that was filled with confidence.  
  
Chloe took the phone and slipped it into her purse.  
  
Shortly after Chloe got home Lana joined her.  
  
"So how was New Years in Metropolis?"  
  
"Lex knows how to show a girl a good time," responded Chloe.  
  
"Interesting. I ask about Metropolis and you tell me about Lex," noted Lana.  
  
"Well, isn't that what you were really asking?" "I suppose," Lana admitted.  
  
"So what did you and Clark do?"  
  
"He took me to the New Year's Fair over in Grandville. They had a bunch of booths, games and rides set up. Clark won me this HUGE stuffed bear. The fireworks at midnight were great."  
  
"So are we talking fireworks in the sky or fireworks with you and Clark?" asked Chloe.  
  
Lana blushed. "Both. We kissed and it was pretty intense."  
  
"You just kissed?"  
  
"We were in public Chloe."  
  
"And if you hadn't been?" Chloe teased.  
  
"What about you and Lex at midnight?" Lana asked to change the subject.  
  
"Let's just say kissing him is *not* a forgettable experience."  
  
As the girls were having their conversation Clark was shown into Lex's study.  
  
"Happy New Years, Clark. How did things go with Lana?"  
  
"Great. Really great. We are officially together again."  
  
"That's good to hear. So you came over to share the happy news?"  
  
"Sort of. I also wanted to find out how things went with you and Chloe."  
  
"We both enjoyed the evening," Lex answered, being purposely vague just to bait Clark.  
  
"And . . ."  
  
"And then we went to our separate rooms for the night."  
  
"I know that much," Clark said in frustration.  
  
"What made you so sure?"  
  
"Well, . . . It's Chloe." "As in no man would want to seduce Chloe? No offense Clark, but just because you prefer Lana doesn't mean other men would. I saw several of the men watching Chloe. She's a beautiful young woman."  
  
"And your plant managers daughter, Lex. That's what I was talking about. But I'm glad you were keeping an eye on her."  
  
Lex walked over to get a bottle of TyNant water so that Clark wouldn't see the expression on his face. Oh yes, he'd been "keeping an eye on" Chloe last night. But not entirely the way Clark meant. In truth it had been hard to keep his eyes, or hands, off her.  
  
"How about teaching me some more pool?" requested Clark.  
  
"Of course," answered Lex as he turned around.  
  
Three days later Lex's father pulled him aside after a business meeting.  
  
""Gabe Sullivan just paid off his house. Or rather had it paid off for him. The money came from one of your accounts, Lex."  
  
"Gabe and I made a deal. The bank , which I believe you own controlling interest in, was charging him a rather high interest rate on the loan. Now I take his house payments directly from his check, and there is no interest rate."  
  
"Why would you do something like that?"  
  
Having expected this conversation Lex had his answers ready. "It's good business. Gabe is an excelent plant manager, and now he can't quit. Also, he's now grateful to me and so will work harder and be even more loyal. It's also good Public Relations. The fact that I helped him has spread though out Smallville. Now if there's nothing else I have another meeting."  
  
At his fathers and Lex turned and left the room.  
  
He had made the arrangements with Gabe as the first move in his plan to get Chloe away from his fathers influence. He was going slowly and being careful to ensure that by the time he was done Lionel would have nothing to hold over Chloe. He knew his father wouldn't trust what he'd just told him, but he would not be able to disprove it either.  
  
It was almost a full week before Chloe got the call she was expecting.  
  
"Miss Sullivan. I still haven't read anything about your interview with Lex," began Lionel Luthor.  
  
"He put me off, I saw him at the Talon and he said he didn't have time for an interview, and when I called two days ago to try and reschedule his secretary said she have him call me, but he hasn't. I think Lex pulled a fast one on me." Chloe explained.  
  
If Lionel checked he would find that she had placed a call to Lex's secretary two days earlier. It had been Lex's suggestion when they'd "accidently" bumped into each other at the Talon. They had decided that the Talon was a safe place to meet since Lex could legitimately explain being their as checking on his business and Chloe was known to be a regular customer and spend time there with her friends.  
  
Lionel's voice brought her concentration back to the phone call. "That's to bad. I'll expect your next report within the week."  
  
"Yes Mr. Luthor."  
  
In truth Chloe and Lex spoke almost every day. Either he'd call her on the cell phone he'd given her or she'd use it to call him. Sometimes the calls were short. Just checking in with each other. Other times the calls would last almost an hour. Neither of them wanted to admit just how important the contact with each other was becoming to them.  
  
A/N:  
  
Scifichick: Thank you very much. As for Marcus giving Lex a run for his money, a little jealousy never hurt anyone (not even Lex). . . heh heh heh.  
  
Autumngold: More jealous Lex will be coming. Glad you like it. Don't worry, this story WILL have a happy ending.  
  
Kit Merlot: THANKS!!! I'm happy that you're enjoying the story. 


	6. Valentine's Dinner

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long between posts. Real life keeps interfering with my writing time.  
  
Chloe was feeling fairly depressed as she left school on Valentines Day. Clark and Lana had plans for the night. Pete was taking his latest love interest to dinner. Chloe was left alone. She decided to stop at the Talon on her way home hoping some caffeine would help her mood. Her depressed mood was forgotten when she saw Lex sitting at one of the tables.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Chloe." Greeted Lex when she slid into the booth across from him.  
  
"I hadn't noticed," Chloe replied in a sarcastic tone, not happy at the reminder that it was Valentine's Day.  
  
"You hadn't noticed all the red and pink decorations all over town? Hadn't noticed all the signs and sales? As a reporter you should be more observant," Lex teased her.  
  
"Ha, ha, Lex. What I hadn't noticed was that it was a *happy* Valentine's Day. Don't tell me you don't have a date for the night."  
  
Lex gave his trademark smirk. "Fine, I won't tell you that, but it's true. Why aren't you out on a Valentine's date? Don't tell me all the boys at Smallville High are a blind as Clark."  
  
Chloe caught the indirect compliment Lex was giving her, but was saved from replying by the arrival of the waitress with her coffee. Since all the usual waitresses knew Chloe's usual order they often brought it to her without her needing to order.  
  
While Chloe drank her coffee, Lex scanned the Talon customers. Not many people were there, and Lex recognized all of them as locals. He felt confident that none of them worked for Lionel to report on his being with Chloe. "Would you join me for dinner at the Mansion?" Lex invited, very much hoping she would say yes. After his long, and almost always interesting, talks with Chloe he'd found that he did *not* want to spend the night with some vapid girl who would look good on his arm, but not be able to carry on a truly intelligent conversation.  
  
Chloe didn't even need to think about her answer. "I'd love to."  
  
Since Chloe had her car they agreed to meet at the mansion. As soon as Lex was in his car he called the chef employed at the mansion. "I'm bringing a guest for dinner."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Luthor. Shall I have the private dining room arranged?" Asked the chef. Lex had, more than once, brought women home on short notice for a romantic dinner for two and the staff knew the usual arrangements.  
  
Lex considered for a moment. He didn't want to treat Chloe like the other women he'd brought to the mansion. Nor did he want to push things to quickly. "We'll be using the private dining room, but don't worry about setting it up as usual. This is a dinner, not an attempt at seduction."  
  
"Understood Mr. Luthor," replied the chef.  
  
In his Porsche Lex easily got to the mansion before Chloe and was waiting when she pulled up. He opened her door for her, then led her inside.  
  
The butler informed them that dinner would be ready in thirty minutes.  
  
Lex turned to Chloe. "Would you like a tour of the mansion until dinner?"  
  
"Alright," she agreed.  
  
Chloe enjoyed the tour with Lex and was impressed, but unsurprised, at how much he knew about the historical artifacts and antiques scattered through out the mansion. Lex found himself thinking how well Chloe seemed to fit in his home. And for the first time it actually felt like a home to him. With her beside him the usual empty feel of the place was gone.  
  
Towards the end of the tour they began a round of verbal judo that lasted until the butler reappeared and announced that dinner was ready. As the meal was served Chloe looked over at Lex and thought that there were a lot worse ways she could spend Valentines Day than having a gourmet dinner with Lex.  
  
Feeling her eyes on him Lex looked up. She smiled slightly then turned to thank the servant who has just set her food down. The food was delicious and they both enjoyed it. Desert was strawberry shortcake. When she took her first bite Chloe realized that not only was it the most heavenly shortcake she'd ever had; but that the whipped cream was real cream, freshly whipped, and it was made with fresh strawberries.  
  
"How did you get fresh strawberries in February?" she asked Lex.  
  
In a good mood after dinner with Chloe, Lex felt like teasing her. "You mean everyone doesn't have fresh strawberries year round?"  
  
Chloe made a face at him causing Lex to chuckle. She was pleased that she could make him chuckle, she knew it wasn't something he did often.  
  
"I have them grown in the greenhouse. My mother's favorite dessert was strawberry shortcake. My father ensured we always had fresh strawberries available for the cook to prepare it for her. As I grew up it also became my favorite dessert and still is."  
  
Chloe was amazed at the glimpse of himself Lex had just given her. She knew that it was a very rare thing and it made her feel special, as if Lex really did care about her and trust her.  
  
After finishing desert the couple went to one of the rooms Lex had shown Chloe earlier. It was set up with all the latest entertainment equipment, comfortable chairs and a matching couch.  
  
"What would you like to watch?"  
  
After a moments thought Chloe answered. "Well, it's Valentine's Day so something romantic. Do you have "My Best Friends Wedding?"  
  
"Yes. I'm a fan of Julia Roberts. I suppose you see yourself in her role, with Lana and Clark being the couple?" Lex commented.  
  
"I used to," admitted Chloe.  
  
She didn't say more and Lex didn't push. He was pleased that she'd used the past tense and hoped it meant she really was over her crush on Clark as she'd once told him she was. After putting in the DVD in he sat on the couch with Chloe. Neither paid much attention to the movie. They'd both seen it before and focused most of their attention on the person next to them. When Chloe shifted position to get comfortable Lex gently pulled her closer to rest against his shoulder. Perfectly happy with the idea, Chloe nestled close and found she was very comfortable. Lex allowed himself to enjoy the simple human contact, something that had been rare in his life, especially since his ill fated wedding.  
  
When the movie ended Lex turned off the TV but neither one was in any hurry to move away so Lex hit the key on the remote to turn on the stereo. The fireplace gave them light and kept the room warm even though it was a still chilly outside.  
  
After awhile Chloe yawned. "I 'd better get home," she said and reluctantly sat up and away from Lex. He also stood and escorted her to her car.  
  
Before getting in Chloe turned and looked at Lex. "Thank you for inviting me over. I really enjoyed tonight."  
  
"So did I," Lex said, before leaning down to kiss her.  
  
As soon as Lex's lips touched her Chloe forgot the cold of the night. She opened her mouth in an invitation Lex quickly accepted. Her body felt warm as Lex pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Finally Lex pulled back slightly, but kept Chloe in his arms.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Chloe."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Lex," Chloe returned with a soft smile then moved out of his arms and slid into her car.  
  
A/N:  
  
Yasashii Tsubasa: Thank you! I will continue and completely understand being busy. It's why it's taking me so long between posts.  
  
Kit Merlot: Yes, Clark can be stupid, but I think it's more just being blind. I'm glad someone aggress that Lana and Chloe are good as friends. I PROMISE (cross my heart) that the ending will be 100% happy. But there will be some unhappy moments on the way to the happy ending. . .  
  
Scifichick: Glad you liked the ideas. Clark is. . . Clark. (and sometimes an idiot)  
  
Alecsgrl: Thanks for the compliments. Especially on the first chapter. In chapter 3 Lex told Chloe he did remember promising to protect her and that he wants to keep that promise. Yeah, Lionel is still a danger. Thanks for the input I'll keep the age thing in mind. 


	7. Surprise Party

A/N: Thanks again to Pamela for being willing to beta this story for me. I know that in the show they are Juniors, but for this story I'm saying that they are Seniors and going to graduate in a few months. You'll see why I need it that way in a couple chapters.  
  
"Luthor," Lex answered his phone.  
  
Gabe Sullivan's familiar voice answered him. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Luthor, but we need you to come over to the plant. Right away. It's very important."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"I really can't explain it. You'll have to come see it. As soon as possible."  
  
Realizing that he would get nothing more from his plant manager Lex sighed. "I'm on my way."  
  
As Lex headed to the large garage that held his cars he mumbled to himself. "I take the day off for my birthday and this is what happens."  
  
At the plant Gabe Sullivan put down the phone then turned to his daughter and smiled. "He's on his way."  
  
He then looked at everyone who was gathered around. All the plant employee's were there as were all three of the Kent's, Lana and Pete. Clark and Chloe had planned a surprise party for Lex and when Gabe had heard the idea he'd suggested that they have it at the plant. A place Lex would never expect. Chloe had called Marcus and invited him as well.  
  
Martha had baked the large Birthday cake that sat off to one side. Chloe and Lana had frosted and decorated it while Martha cooked several smaller cakes so that everyone at the plant would get a piece. The other cakes were frosted, but did not have the "Happy Birthday Lex" or candles.  
  
Chloe looked at Pete and held out the old five dollar bill they'd been betting back and forth with for years. "Five bucks says he's here in less than 10 minutes."  
  
"You're on. It's far enough that even Lex will take 15 minutes. It'll take him 5 just to get out of that mansion."  
  
12 minutes later Lex walked into the main area of the plant and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
As they had agreed instead of yelling surprise everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday."  
  
As Lex quickly recovered from the shock he scanned the crowd. Chloe winked at him when their eyes met. Clark gave a small shrug. Marcus's dark eyes were lit with amusement at Lex's reaction. He enjoyed seeing his usually unflappable friend so shocked. Nor had Marcus missed the fact that Chloe was the person who Lex's eyes had first sought out. He'd had his suspicions at the New Years Ball, but now he was fairly sure Lex was interested in the girl.  
  
After the song everyone began to gather around Lex to wish him a happy birthday. Chloe and Lana lit the candles on the cake then signaled Gabe that it was ready.  
  
"Everyone! It's time for the cake."  
  
People moved around so that Lex had a clear path to the nearby table with the cake on it. He easily managed to blow out the 24 candles. Everyone began moving around and talking as they waited for the cakes to be cut and served. Seeing Clark's ear to ear grin he walked over to him.  
  
"I take it this was your idea?"  
  
"Only partly. Chloe was in on it to," answered the younger man.  
  
"Which explains how Gabe got in on things."  
  
"Yeah, she seemed pretty anxious for everyone to think it was Gabe's idea, and that he dragged her into it," Clark told his friend, slightly confused by Chloe's actions.  
  
Lex was not at all confused. In fact he was pleased that Chloe was being careful. If his father learned that Chloe had been the one to plan this, with Clark's help, it would not be a good thing for Chloe.  
  
Just then Martha appeared with two pieces of cake for them. Jonathon was behind her holding his and Martha's cake.  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"Thank you, Martha," said Lex as he accepted his piece. "I'm guessing this cake is one of your creations?"  
  
"Yes, happy birthday."  
  
"Happy birthday, Lex," echoed Jonathon, with a smile.  
  
Lex smiled back. A rare genuine smile. He was pleased that his relationship with the Kent's had not been permanently damaged by his actions before he entered Belle Reve. Lana walked up to them a few minutes later. "Hi Clark. Happy birthday, Lex."  
  
"Thank you, Lana. We need to talk later. With you graduating we need to discuss the Talon. Whether you're going away to college and we need to find a new manager, or if you're going to begin managing it full time. But now isn't the time."  
  
"I've had done some thinking about that, but like you say, now isn't the time."  
  
"Have you seen Chloe?"  
  
"She was over talking to . . . Marcus? I think was his name."  
  
"Thank you. I need to go talk to Gabe about calling me with false alarms," Lex said in a casual tone and left the group. Clark and Lana shared a look. Gabe wasn't the Sullivan Lex was wanting to talk to.  
  
Lex's attempt to find Chloe was slowed by the many plant workers who wanted to wish him happy birthday. They were all pleased with how things had changed since Lex had taken over the. He'd refused to fire them when his father ordered him to. When his father tried to close the plant he'd fought to keep it running. The pay and benefits had also improved. They were also aware that if this had been an event for Lionel Luthor he'd have ended the party the minute he'd walked in the door and told them to get back to work.  
  
AS Lana had said Chloe was talking to Marcus. As he approached the couple Chloe's back was to him and she didn't see the jealousy spring to life in his eyes as she smiled up at Marcus. Looking over Chloe's shoulder Marcus did see it, and gave his old friend a Cheshire Cat grin.  
  
Stopping beside Chloe Lex placed his hand on the small of her back in a possessive gesture that he knew would not be lost on Marcus. Her pulse quickened slightly at the contact as she turned and smiled up at him. "How do you like the party?"  
  
"It's the best surprise party I've ever had."  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes a little. "That doesn't mean much since I'd bet it's also the first surprise party you've had."  
  
"True. But I am enjoying it. Thank you." His intense look communicated more than the light words implied. Chloe got the message.  
  
Marcus watched the exchange with interest. Oh yes, he thought, Lex is *very* interested in Chloe. And she's just as interested in him.  
  
"And thank you, Marcus, for coming down from Metropolis."  
  
"No way I could miss this. The look on your face when you walked in the door was worth the drive. And why haven't you hired Martha Kent as cook for the Mansion? The cake is better than any you'd find in Metropolis. You certainly have the money to pay her the salary she'd deserve."  
  
"She and her family are my friends, a second family in some ways. That would make having her work in the Mansion rather awkward."  
  
Gabe joined them and the conversation moved to small talk.  
  
When the party was beginning to wind down Pete approached Lex.  
  
"Mr. Ross."  
  
"Lex. I've talked with Clark, Lana and Chloe. Neither would say much but together I got an idea of what your father put you through. It made me think. I guess I finally figured out that instead of you being his son making you just like him, it makes you his biggest victim. Lana also told me how you paid her bills and how generous you've been with her about the Talon. Clark told me what you did for his family when they were going to lose the farm and I heard how you helped Gabe out. I'm not saying were friends, but I'm willing to give you a chance, and sorry I didn't before."  
  
Lex wasn't sure what to say except, "thank you." He assumed Chloe had told Ross much the same thing she had told him regarding Lionel's probable part in his mental break down. He understood why she'd confide in Pete. His known hatred of Lionel made it certain that he'd he never reveal to Lionel what Chloe had said. Lex once again found himself willing to trust her judgement.  
  
As Pete waked away Lex saw Marcus telling Chloe good bye. Marcus saw Lex watching, and just to have some fun, leaned down and placed a light kiss on Chloe's lips. Seeing her confused look he winked at her and hurried out the door. Considering the look Lex had directed at him he was glad looks couldn't kill.  
  
When Chloe left a few minutes later Lex followed her out. He caught up to here before she left the building and quickly led her to his office.  
  
"What's wrong, Lex?" she asked, worried.  
  
Lex leaned back against the door he had just closed and still holding Chloe's hand pulled her gently to him. Within seconds she was in the circle of his arms, and his hands rested on her waist.  
  
"Nothings wrong," he said, unwilling to tell her how jealous he had felt watching another man kiss her. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her deeply. The green eyed monster in him was soothed by her willing response to his kiss and the feel of her against him as she leaned into him.  
  
Chloe was completely caught up in the kiss. She moved closer, resting some of her weight against him. When they slowly broke the kiss he leaned back slightly in his arms, trusting him to support her, which he easily did. Had someone informed her that the temperature in the office had soared into triple digits during that kiss, she would have been inclined to believe them.  
  
"What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but. . ."  
  
Lex was less than happy about the uncertainty he saw in her eyes. As if she couldn't understand why he would want to kiss her and hold her close. "Chloe, you are a beautiful young woman. Men usually don't need much reason to kiss a desirable woman."  
  
While part of Chloe was happy he thought she was beautiful, another part was hurt that there was no other reason for the kiss. It made her feel like she was just one in a long line of beautiful woman he had kissed, and then discarded. She lowered her eyes and tried to move away.  
  
Lex saw her thoughts in her eyes, and realizing his mistake held her close. He didn't like the idea of letting her know how much he cared about her, but he was determined to undo the pain he'd just caused her. "Chloe, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. You are beautiful, but that isn't the only reason I kissed you. I care about you. You are not just another beautiful woman to me. I wouldn't use you like that. Please believe me."  
  
She looked back up to meet his eyes. Seeing the very real emotion in them she relaxed and leaned in against him, resting her head on his chest. "I believe you," she said quietly.  
  
After several minutes she reluctantly pulled back, and this time Lex let her. "My father will worry if he gets home and I'm still not there. I'd better go."  
  
"I'll call you tonight. And thank you for the surprise party."  
  
That night when he called Chloe told him that Lionel had already called asking about the party. She'd told him that her father had planned it as a way to thank Lex for helping with the mortgage on the house. Then she had explained that once Clark had heard of the idea there was no way she could get out of it. Lex was relieved to hear that Lionel had seemed to believe the story.  
  
A/N:  
  
scifichic: Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Kit Merlot: Thank you. Glad you liked the way I wrote it. I just couldn't see LEx seducing her. Not when he really cares about her.  
  
Micki: Thank you! I will.  
  
Yasashii Tsubasa: Thanks. Glad you like it. I know the scene in his office was more intense, but it will get back to being more casual. I just couldn't resist a little Jealous Lex. 


	8. It's a Date

A/N: Yes, I'm finally posting again. My muse deserted me for a while but now she's back. The next chapter is almost done, so the next post should be soon.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Chloe, it's Marcus. Lex's friend."  
  
"Marcus, hi. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking more what I could do for you. Such as helping you knock some sense into Lex's hard head."  
  
Chloe was curious. "I'm listening. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Jealousy does have it's uses."  
  
"You want me to make Lex jealous? That's kind of hard since he doesn't love me."  
  
"For an intelligent woman you are blind. Lex most definitely cares about you. He's in love with you. Just hear me out. We go out together. Somewhere that Lex will be. I know Lex and he won't just let that go. When he confronts me I'll just make him admit his feelings. That he's jealous, and that it's because he loves you."  
  
"You make it sound very easy, but something tells me it might not be. And how do you know Lex will confront you not me?"  
  
"Because I know Lex."  
  
Chloe was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Marcus was proposing. For reasons she couldn't tell Marcus the plan had merit. She wasn't sure if Lionel was becoming suspicious of her and Lex. If she was seen to be dating another man it might help deflect any suspicions Lionel had. She hated to use Marcus like that, but it was his idea.  
  
"Alright. What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"There's a new show opening at Metropolis Theater Friday night. Lionel always attend opening night. Lex mentioned that he liked the show and would be there as well."  
  
"And we're also going to be there," Chloe said as she saw his plan.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"I'm betting Lex will spend most of the night watching us, not the play, and then show up at the intermission," Marcus said with confidence. "Would it work for you if I came pick you up at 5:00?"  
  
"That's fine. I've got to get to class but I'll see you Friday. And Marcus, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
Chloe found herself enjoying the ride into Metropolis with Marcus. He told her story about the things he and Lex had done in school. Chloe was grateful for the glimpse at a younger, less controlled, Lex Luthor.  
  
As they took their seats in the box Chloe felt eyes on her. Looking across to the other side of the theater she saw Lex looking directly at her. He did not look happy. His face was blank but his eyes were as intense as she had ever seen them. Marcus also saw Lex and smirked at him.  
  
Then Marcus nodded to Lionel as the elder Luthor looked over at them. Chloe smiled at Lionel, but there was no warmth or emotion in the smile. She did not miss the speculative look in his eye.  
  
Lex forced himself to look at the stage, since his father would certainly notice if he starred at Chloe and Marcus all night. But he saw almost nothing that happened on the stage. His mind was occupied with thoughts of Chloe and Marcus. What the hell is going on, he wondered.  
  
At the intermission he excused himself. Once I the hall he headed directly to the box where Marcus and Chloe were seated. Marcus was waiting for him outside the box door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lex demanded in a low voice.  
  
"Watching a play, with a beautiful young woman as company," answered Marcus.  
  
"With *Chloe* as company," Lex clarified. "I thought you were my friend. Was I mistaken?" He asked in a dangerously flat tone.  
  
"No you were not. Just as a note, it's good to see you're blaming me for this not Chloe. It was my idea.. Now why would it bother you that I was here with Chloe. She told me that you didn't love her."  
  
"She was mistaken."  
  
"So you do love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then everything is fine."  
  
They fell silent as a couple walked past them.  
  
"Explain." It was not a request.  
  
"I wanted to make you admit your feelings for her. I figured the quickest way to do that was to make you jealous. Believe me, as attractive as Chloe is I have no interest in her."  
  
Looking in Marcus eyes Lex saw he was being honest and relaxed. "You and your plans," he said with reluctant amusement.  
  
"You used to like my plans," Marcus reminded him.  
  
Lex smiled as he remembered some of the plans Marcus had come up with in college. "Because I wasn't the one they were directed against."  
  
"I'm supposed to be getting us drinks. And it's almost time for you to get back. I don't suppose you've told her that you her?" Marcus asked as they walked toward the lobby.  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I was thinking I'd at least wait until she's out of high school," Lex said in a semi sarcastic tone.  
  
"I guess that's fair. She is young. But she's also in love with you."  
  
"She told you that?"  
  
"Didn't need to. I saw how she looks at you. And all the way here she was wanting to hear more about you."  
  
In the lobby Marcus got drinks for him and Chloe and Lex got a brandy for himself. It would provide his reason for leaving the box. He thought about getting one for his father then decided against it.  
  
As they were about to go opposite directions Marcus spoke. "Are you planning to go back to Metropolis tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we'll meet here after the play."  
  
Lex instantly saw his friends plan. "Since I'm going to Smallville anyway I can offer to take Chloe and save you the trip."  
  
"That would be nice of you," Marcus said then walked off. Lex stood there for a second watching his friends retreating back and smiling.  
  
Chloe gave Marcus a curious look as he handed her the dink she'd requested. "Everything is fine. Lex will explain later," he reassured her.  
  
After the show Lex approached Marcus and Chloe with Lionel right behind him.  
  
"Hello Marcus. Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Hi Lex."  
  
"Hello, Lex."  
  
"Are you staying in Metropolis?" asked Marcus, even though he knew the answer. "We could have lunch tomorrow."  
  
"I'd love to, but I need to get back to the Mansion tonight," Lex answered then looked at Chloe. "Can I offer you a ride home Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"Trying to steal my date Lex?"  
  
"I'm trying to save you a long drive."  
  
"It sounds like a good idea. Thank you Lex." Chloe then turned to Marcus. "You'll call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lionel had been watching th whole thing silently, but now stepped forward. "If everything's settled why don't we all be on our way?"  
  
"I'll talk to you later father."  
  
"Good night, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Good night Marcus, Miss Sullivan," Lionel said then walked out the door.  
  
All three still standing in the lobby smiled. They'd just pulled one over on Lionel Luthor.  
  
"Good night, Chloe," Marcus said and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Marcus."  
  
He then followed Lionel out the door leaving Lex and Chloe alone. "Let's go. We can talk on the drive," suggested Lex. He was glad he'd decided to bring the limo so he could focus on Chloe not driving.  
  
"I guess you want an explanation," said Chloe once they were on the road.  
  
"Marcus already told me what was going on."  
  
"But he doesn't know everything that's going on." she reminded him. "I thought that if Lionel saw me out on a date with someone else it might help lessen any suspicions he had."  
  
Thinking that over Lex agreed it made sense. "You never told Marcus that," he stated.  
  
"No," she confirmed. "He thought we were just making you jealous. I wasn't even sure if it would work."  
  
"After what happened in my office after the birthday party you weren't sure?"  
  
"That was two months ago Lex. You're feelings could have changed."  
  
He gently tilted her face so that they were looking into each others eyes. "The did change. They got stronger and deeper. I don't just care about you, I . . . I love you. I was going to wait until after your graduation to tell you."  
  
Chloe saw the truth of what he said in his eyes, and what such an admission cost him.  
  
"I love you, too," she said against his lips as she kissed him.  
  
He drew her close and deepened the kiss. The limo turning onto the interstate caused then to break apart for balance.  
  
Chloe moved so that she was resting against him and he wrapped an arms around her to hold her close.  
  
Neither said much the rest of the way home. They were acutely aware of each other and it was enough to simply be close. Chloe got tired but didn't want to sleep and miss the sensation of being held by Lex. Two hours later the driver pulled up in front of her house.  
  
Lex helped her out then walked her to the door. "*I'll* call you tomorrow," he told her.  
  
"Good, 'cause I don't think Marcus will," she teased him.  
  
With the limo driver watching Lex didn't dare risk another kiss and turned to leave.  
  
A/N:  
  
Milenium03: Welcome to the 'ship. It's a great one. I'm flattered that mine was the first one you read. It's always GREAT to hear that I got the characters right.  
  
Kit Merlot: Hope you like what I did with Marcus. . . As for Pete talking to Lex, I'm trying to set things up for how we know they eventually turn out. (Pete being Lex's Vice Pres and married to Lana)  
  
Scifichic: The answer to how much Lionel believes is in next chapter. . . Thanks.  
  
Yasahii Tsubasa: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed the party for Lex.  
  
Autumn gold: THANKS!!! ff.net can be a pain. Hope you like the chapter. 


	9. Prom

Lex looked up as Clark walked into the study. "Hello Clark. What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm worried about Chloe," the younger man answered. Lex instantly gave Clark his full attention. "Why? Did something happen?" Lex asked, carefully controlling his voice.  
  
"Prom's coming up next Friday. No one's asked her. She tried to act like it doesn't bother her, but she'd really like to go. She admitted that to Lana when they went shopping for Lana's dress," Clark explained.  
  
"And you want me to take her to Prom?" Lex asked, forcing the skepticism into his tone. His mind was already working on how to arrange things.  
  
"I've seen the way you two are when you "accidently" meet at the Talon," Clark replied.  
  
Lex actually didn't mind Clark seeing the growing relationship between him and Chloe, but he worried who else might have seen it. Marcus obviously had, that wasn't a problem either, but if his two friends saw it so would other people.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
Looking at Clark again Lex made a decision. It was time to tell Clark a small, and carefully edited, part of the truth. "I can't be seen to be in any kind of relationship with Chloe. And a romantic relationship would be the worst."  
  
"Why? Cause she's Gabe's daughter and he works for you?"  
  
"Partly. But mostly because my father would *not* approve. And you, more than most, know what my father is capable of when he doesn't approve of something. Chloe would be in danger," Lex explained. He was pleased with himself. He'd told Clark of the danger to Chloe without having to lie to him. He honestly didn't like lying to his friend, who he considered a younger brother, if he could avoid it.  
  
Clark thought for a minute, then smiled. "I have an idea. You're dad knows we're friends, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you can take her then tell him that I asked you to do it as a favor."  
  
Lex considered Clark's idea. It could work. His father would be so busy lecturing him on how friends take advantage of you that he'd overlook Chloe's involvement. He'd done favors for Clark before so this would be believable. Lex began to smile himself.  
  
"Not a bad idea, Clark. I assume you will be there with Lana?" "Of course," Clark answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
The next morning Lex was waiting when Chloe walked into the Torch office. She smiled happily at him. "Lex. What brings you here so early?"  
  
Before answering Lex held out one of the two coffee cups that were beside him. Chloe gratefully accepted hers then looked up at him.  
  
"Hmmm, attempted bribery. You must want something," she teased. It was a good feeling to know that she was one of the few people who could tease Lex Luthor.  
  
"Actually I do want something. I want to take you to Prom."  
  
Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Clark put you up to this," she accused.  
  
"He suggested it," admitted Lex. "But you should know by know that no one makes me do anything I don't want to."  
  
Knowing that was true Chloe relaxed. He'd just admitted that he really did *want* to take her to the Prom. "What about Lionel?"  
  
"Clark had an idea of how to get around that," he told her, then seeing the look she gave him he continued. "I just told him that my father would not approve of a relationship between us."  
  
Chloe felt bad for thinking, even for a moment, that he might have told Clark more. "Ok. So what was his idea?"  
  
"Just was you said earlier. That Clark put me up to it. I'll tell Lionel that I'm taking you to Prom as a favor to Clark. He gets upset enough about me doing favors for Clark that he'll focus on that, not on what the favor was."  
  
Trusting Lex to know his father she nodded and took another drink of her coffee. She looked up when Lex spoke again. His voice held an apologetic tone that was unusual for him.  
  
"I know this isn't how most girls dream of getting asked to their Prom. I am sorry about that."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Lex, you should know by now that I'm not most girls. And considering the circumstances this was probably the best way. But if you really want to you can make it up to me at the dance," she teased.  
  
Lex couldn't resist a smile of his own. "That sounds like a challenge, and I *do* love a challenge."  
  
The bell rang and Lex left he school as Chloe headed to her class. As he walked to his car Lex thought about the situation. If any of his usual social group in Metropolis found out he was attending a High School Prom he would be a laughed at. He quickly realized that didn't matter to him. What mattered is that it would make Chloe happy and allow him to spend time with her. Even better spend time dancing with her in his arms.  
  
As Chloe had expected Lex arrived in the Limo, rather than one of his above- high-end sports cars. Calrk was with him. Part of the cover was that the four of them were going together. As if Clark and Lana had dragged Lex along so that Chloe would not be alone.  
  
Looking away from the window she turned to Lana. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
"Let's go dazzle them."  
  
Watching the girls walk down the stairs the guys were dazzled. Lana wore a pale blue dress that showed off her fair skin and dark eyes and hair. Chloe was in a dark purple dress. Having seen Lex wear lighter purple she hoped he'd like the darker shade of it on her.  
  
Lex and Clark froze as they watched the girls come down the stairs. Clark's eyes never left Lana, and Lex's never wavered from Chloe.  
  
When she was standing in front of Lex he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said with a shy smile.  
  
Beside him Clark finally found his voice. "Wow."  
  
Lana blushed, but was happy with his reaction.  
  
Lex ignored the looks he got as he escorted Chloe into the dance. Chloe saw them and thought of something she hadn't considered before. What others would think of Lex coming to a high school dance. She looked up at him. "Thank you."  
  
Lex gave her a smile. "If you want to thank me for something, dance with me."  
  
She shook her head slightly and let him lead her onto the dance floor. As they danced she saw Lana and Clark a few feet away. Clark winked at her then turned his attention back to Lana.  
  
"You know, I've never been to a high school dance before," Lex mused aloud.  
  
"I don't think you missed much," Chloe informed him.  
  
"I'm not so sure. I'm enjoying the evening so far," he told her with a smirk.  
  
Chloe actually blushed, knowing he was saying that he was enjoying dancing with her. She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
In Metropolis Lionel Luthor's phone rang.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sir, it's confirmed. Lex is at the Smallvile High Prom with Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Keep me informed," Lionel ordered then hung up his phone. He was sure his son and Chloe would have an explanation for this, just as they had for all the other times they'd been seen together. He suspected that this explanation would involve Clark Kent. HE also suspected it would not be the truth.  
  
Knowing Chloe's desire for a good story he'd believed her story about New Year's Eve. The birthday party had raised some suspicions. Lex taking her to the prom confirmed them. At least as far as he was concerned. Something was going to have to be done about Chloe Sullivan he decided.  
  
Picking up the phone again he placed a call, not caring it was late at night.  
  
"Nichols."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Nichols. I have a job for you."  
  
As they danced neither Chloe or Lex suspected that Lionel was beginning to plan against them. They were both to wrapped up in each other.  
  
Eventually the two couples met at the side of the room. "You know. People are going to talk if I olny dance with you and Lana only dances with Clark," Chloe noted.  
  
Lex looked over at Lana. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Of course," she replied with a smile.  
  
Clark turned to Chloe. "I think I still owe you a dance."  
  
"I think you do," she agreed and followed him to the dance floor. Knowing that Clark was completely in love with Lana and no threat to his growing relationship with Chloe Lex was able to relax and focus on his dance with Lana. As the song ended Pete came up and Lana danced the next dance with him. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed dancing with him.  
  
After the dance the two couples went to the Talon. It was open late so that students would have a place to go after the dance. Something Lex and Lana had agreed on.  
  
The friends stayed there talking for a long time. When they got to the Sullivan house Clark and Lana walked ahead while Chloe and Lex hung back.  
  
"Thank you, Lex. Tonight meant a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome. I enjoyed it, enjoyed the time with you. And you really are an accomplished dancer," he praised.  
  
"Thank you," she replied and placed a kiss on his cheek. Seeing that Clark was kissing Lana goodnight at the door he pulled Chloe to him for a quick, but intense good night kiss of their own. She happily responded then followed Lana into the house.  
  
A/N:  
  
Yasashii Tsubasa: Thanks. I figured it was about time for them to be together.  
  
Veronica: Thank you!  
  
Kathy: Glad you liked how I handled Marcus. Lionel will be problem, but I promise a happy ending.  
  
Shinna: THANKS! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Autumngold: I also like the image of the two snuggling. Thank you for the kind reviews! 


	10. Leaving

A/N: I'm trying to set things up the way we know they turn out. Lex and Clark enemies and Pete and Lana together. You'll see. . . Thanks everyone for reading, and for the reviews. Special THANKS! To Pamela for beta-ing this story for me.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Nichols. I'll have the money sent to your account," said Lex before hanging up the phone. He then began to swear, in five languages. After a few moments he placed a call to Chloe.  
  
As the cell phone Lex gave her rang Chloe smiled. No one else had the number so she knew it was him. "Hi, Lex."  
  
"Chloe where are you?"  
  
She heard the fear buried in his tone and that scared her. Lex did not fear many things. "I'm at home."  
  
"Stay there. I'm on my way. Is your father also there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'll need to speak with him as well," Lex said and hung up the phone.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Lex arrived at the Sullivan home. Chloe had been watching for him and opened the door as he approached. Lex forced himself to wait until they were inside, with the door shut, to pull her into his arms.  
  
He simply held her close for a couple minutes. Knowing it might be a very long time before he could do so again.  
  
Finally Chloe pulled back. "What's happened?"  
  
"My father," was all the answer he gave and all the answer she needed.  
  
"Where's Gabe? It would be best if you both heard this at once."  
  
Chloe led him to the family room where Gabe was waiting.  
  
Lex sat on the couch and Chloe sat with her father, facing him.  
  
"My father has put a contract out on Chloe. Luckily the man he chose is someone I know from Metropolis and he called me. We only have a few days."  
  
"How much did this cost you?" Chloe asked. Knowing he would not have gotten the information for free.  
  
"Not as much as it was worth," he told her. She read between the lines to his meaning not as much as *she* was worth to him.  
  
"Why would Lionel have a contract out on my daughter?" Gabe wanted to know.  
  
Chloe faced her father and answered. "I've been working for him, Dad. I made a deal with the devil, and Lex is trying to keep me from having to pay my end of the bargain."  
  
"Why are you even working for Lionel Luthor? What does he want with you?"  
  
"Information on my friends and what happens in Smallville. He knows that I can ask questions and get answers that he couldn't."  
  
"I can explain more, later. But for now I'd like to get Chloe out of here."  
  
"Out of here? Where do you want to take her? And for how long?" Gabe demanded.  
  
"I'm not even going to know where. And she'll be gone until it's safe for her to return. I won't lie to you, that could be a *very*, *very* long time. My father *is* one to hold a grudge."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where?"  
  
"The location will be up to Chloe. I have fake ID's and credit cards in those names. Also cash, which will help prevent her being traced electronically. You will be able to keep in touch. I'll give Chloe and you each new pre paid disposable cell phones. Each will have the other phones number programmed in. I'll also have her number and she'll have mine. It's the safest way."  
  
"I'll go with her."  
  
"That would not be a good idea. It's much easier for one person to hide than two. And the plan is for my father to think she's dead. To think that his hit man succeeded. He'll tell my father he made Chloe's body disappear, so that it might be looked at by the police as Chloe running away instead of being killed. If you also disappear he'll know that's not true."  
  
Gabe reluctantly shook his head, seeing that Lex had thought this out and was genuinely trying to protect Chloe. "So I stay here and play the grieving father who lost his daughter."  
  
"It's that or become the grieving father who really has lost his daughter," Lex told him, then turned to Chloe. "We can do this either tonight or tomorrow. It's up to you."  
  
Chloe thought for a moment. Seeing her begin to shiver Lex wrapped an arm around her. "Let's do it tonight. I can't tell anyone goodbye anyway, so we might as well get this over with."  
  
"Alright. The ID's just need your picture. We'll do that in Metropolis tonight before you fly out. I'll give you cash to buy the plane ticket."  
  
"Thanks. Think I should dye my hair?" she asked.  
  
"It's up to you. Since my father will believe you're dead he shouldn't be looking for you."  
  
"What about Clark, Lana and Pete? They'll think I'm really dead. . . "  
  
"For a little while. Their reactions have to be believable. Once my father is focusing on other things I'll explain to them what happened."  
  
"OK. I'm going to go pack some things," Chloe said and turned to walk up the stairs.  
  
Lex saw the tension in her body and followed her. As she reached the door to her room he gently turned her to face him. Tears began to roll down her face and she collapsed against him, and he held her, supporting her.  
  
It was several minutes before she pulled away a little. "Thank you, Lex. For everything."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Chloe. I just wish there was another way."  
  
"If there was you would have found it," she said with confidence. "I'd better pack."  
  
"I need to get some things from the Mansion, that will also give you a chance to say good bye to your dad. I'll be back soon," he promised and kissed her.  
  
An hour later Lex returned. He gave Gabe his cell phone and handed Chloe a bag that had her cell phone plus a large amount of cash and the credit cards and other necessary documents. An hour and a half later Lex pulled into a parking garage in Metropolis. An hour later they returned to the car with her fake ID's.  
  
Lex stopped them beside his car. "I can't go to the airport with you. I'd be recognized. The car next to us is a rental. Here are the keys. Just drop it off at the airport. It won't be traced to you."  
  
"You really have thought of everything," she noted, taking the keys.  
  
"I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you safe. Call me when you land?"  
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
"I love you, Chloe. Remember that."  
  
"I will, and I love you. Will we be able to meet?"  
  
"Not often, but maybe sometimes. My father keeps a close eye on me, and I don't want to risk leading him to you. I have something for you. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a thin cuff bracelet. He held it out to Chloe so that she could see the words engraved on the inside.  
  
vous et nul autre  
  
"French, right?"  
  
"Yes. It means 'you and no other'. You are the woman who has my heart. The woman I love. No one else. I need you to remember that."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Chloe asked, afraid she would not like the answer.  
  
"If I don't go out with other women my father will get suspicious. I'll have to be seen in public with other women. If you stay in the States you'll probably hear about it."  
  
"Okay. I understand. And what about in private?"  
  
"Chloe, I love you. Only you."  
  
"Bye, Lex," she said in a near whisper.  
  
Later, neither could say for sure who started their kiss. The sound of a car driving into the parking area caused them to pull away.  
  
Reluctantly Chloe got in the rental car and drove off. Lex watched until she was out of sight then got in his own car and left.  
  
As he drove back to Smallville the sky grew darker and so did his mood. An icy rage built in him, and it was directed equally at his father, and Clark Kent. It had been Clark who had hurt Chloe and driven her to his father. It was Clark who kept secrets from those he called friends. It was Clark as much as his father who he held responsible for the loss of Chloe.  
  
As he pulled into the Mansion's driveway he made a decision. He would tell Chloe's friends what had happened, including Clark's part in it. He found himself curious as to how Lana and Pete would react to his revelations. But it would still be a few weeks before he could tell them the truth. He knew his father would be watching them. Their reactions, and grief, would have to be real. He regretted doing that to Lana, who he'd come to think of as a friend, but he thought he would enjoy Clark's suffering. Walking into his study he looked at the pool table where he'd taught Clark to play pool and knew he'd have to keep the illusion of the friendship until he could talk with them all.  
  
An almost cruel smile twisted his lips. Clark would never know what hit him. He would pay for hurting Chloe. And pay dearly.  
  
A/N: Don't worry we'll drop in on a few of the times Chloe and Lex do get to meet. . .  
  
Katieshaz: WOW! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Nasty is a good way to describe Lionel. Glad you like the song I choose.  
  
Kathy: Thank you. Glad I've got the pacing right. I'm with you on hating Lionel. Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. Yes, I promised a happy ending. No, I'm not going to torture them much. Except that being apart is torture. . .  
  
Veronica: Kudos to you! Yes that is Lionel's plan. Hope you don't mind that it didn't work. LOL I'm flattered. Thanks. I'll try not to disappoint.  
  
Tigerfanfry: You are so right. But his plan didn't work so, to bad for him. LOL Thanks. 


	11. Surprising News and a Surprise Visit

A/N: I know this chapter is long over due. I've been suffering from writers block. My muse is being very unpredictable lately. Thanks to my wonderful Beta Pamela for being so patient and catching my mistakes!  
  
Two months after Chloe's "death" Lex asked Clark, Lana and Pete to come to the Mansion. When they asked why he said he'd explain when they got there.  
  
As he expected Lana arrived with Clark, Pete in his car behind them. Lex wondered if Lana would leave with Clark once she heard what he planned to tell them.  
  
Once they were all seated Lex began. "There's something you all need to know. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but once I explain I hope you'll understand why I've kept this secret. Chloe is alive."  
  
At that announcement Lana caught her breath, Pete's jaw almost dropped to the floor and Clark looked totally stunned.  
  
"My father put a hit out on her. I helped her disappear. It was the only way to keep her safe. My father had to believe she was dead. That's why I didn't tell you earlier. If your reactions hadn't been real my father would have noticed and become suspicious. I couldn't let that happen. Chloe didn't like not being able to tell you, and neither did I."  
  
Lana recovered first. "But she's safe now?"  
  
"Yes. My father now believes her dead and has moved on to other things. That's why it's now safe to tell you this, but it can't leave this room. If Lionel finds out she's still alive he'll hunt her down and kill her."  
  
Pete was next to speak. "Why would Lionel put a hit out on her?"  
  
Lex smiled coldly as he looked at Clark. "Care to explain Clark?"  
  
"Me?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"You lied to her, repeatedly. Hurt her, repeatedly. And while she was vulnerable my father got to her. She never would have agreed to work for him if you hadn't hurt her. If you hadn't kept secrets from her. That's what my father wanted her to do. Learn your secrets."  
  
Clark went pale. Lana removed her hand from his. Pete looked at Clark with narrowed eyes. While he considered Clark one of his best friends Chloe was the other, and he'd always thought Clark's treatment of her was unfair.  
  
Lana looked up at Lex. "You mean when Clark and I started seeing each other and didn't tell Chloe."  
  
"Yes. At first she told my father no, then she learned you two were together, but hiding it from her. That's when she changed her mind and told my father she'd work for him. But Lana, Chloe didn't blame you. It wasn't because of you," Lex assured the dark haired girl. "And that was only the most recent. He'd hurt her before. Lied to her before." Clark felt fear go through him as he thought about Lionel Luthor knowing his secrets. "Did she. . ."  
  
"Tell my father your secrets?" Lex finished. When he continued his voice was heavily tinged with disgust. "Chloe my not have died but she did lose her life. The life she'd made for herself here. She lost her father, her friends, her dream of working for the Daily Planet. She lost all that and all you care about was if she told your secret?"  
  
Lana stood up and moved to sit on the arm of the chair Pete occupied. "Clark, how could you even ask that right now?"  
  
"Lex said she was safe. . ." he tried to explain. He now wondered if he was.  
  
"I love her. And now because of you and my father I have no idea when I'll be able to see her again. You hurt the woman I love, and she could easily have ended up dead because of it. You kept secrets from her, and from me. And you've kept secrets from Lana, the woman you claim to love. I'm betting you even kept secrets from your best friend, Pete. You're no longer welcome here, Clark."  
  
Clark looked into eyes that were hard as diamonds, and just as cold. He looked at Lana and Pete, but they stayed where they were. Pete's eyes held accusations, and Lana refused to meet his eyes. He slowly turned and left.  
  
Lana looked at Pete. "Could you give me a ride home?"  
  
"Sure Lana," Pete said, then looked over at Lex. "Thank you for telling us she's alive. And thanks for protecting her."  
  
Lana also looked at Lex. "Thank you. If you talk to her, can you tell I miss her, and that. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Of course, Lana. But as I said, she doesn't blame you."  
  
Lana managed a small smile then she and Pete left.  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Lex was preoccupied thinking about the meeting he'd just left and didn't notice the brunette woman in large, dark glasses who stood up and followed him through the lobby to the elevator.  
  
Out of habit he let her enter the elevator first. As she walked by him her perfume caught his attention, it was the same perfume Chloe had favored. As the doors shut behind them he really looked at her for the first time.  
  
He reached out to her and removed the dark glasses. They fell to the floor as he gathered her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
They broke the kiss as the chime sounded and the doors began to open on the penthouse floor. Chloe reached down to retrieve her glasses. Lex wrapped his arm around her then led her to the door of his suite.  
  
As soon as the door closed he took the dark wig off her. "I'm glad you choose a wig instead of dying your hair," he noted.  
  
"I thought you preferred brunettes," she teased.  
  
"I did, until I fell in love with you."  
  
"Charming as ever," she said, smiling up at him.  
  
"So what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, but it is a surprise."  
  
"That's kind of the idea," she informed him with a smile.  
  
"You and your surprises," he said in an indulgent tone, thinking of the surprise birthday party she'd arranged for him.  
  
"I heard you were going to be in town, and knew you'd be staying here since it's the best hotel in the city."  
  
Any reply he might have made was lost as she leaned up and began kissing him again. After nearly 6 months of not seeing him she didn't want to waste their time together.  
  
Lex walked them to the couch and sat down with Chloe in his lap. After being separated for so long he felt like a man lost in the desert finding water.  
  
After a few minutes she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It feels good to hold you again," he told her.  
  
"It feels good to have you hold me. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, love. Talking on the phone is better than nothing, but. . ."  
  
"It's not enough," she finished the thought.  
  
Lex sighed. "But it has to be. At least for now."  
  
They fell silent, just enjoying being together. After several minutes Chloe's stomach growled. "Let's order some room service. What would you like?"  
  
"I heard that the pasta here is excellent."  
  
"It is," he confirmed.  
  
Lex ordered their food then turned his attention back to Chloe. "I'd like to take you out for the evening, but it would be safer to stay here."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "That's fine with me. This way I don't have to share you. It'll be good to have some time alone with you."  
  
Lex gave her a rare, content smile. One that hadn't crossed his face since his mother died. "When you put it that way I would have to agree."  
  
They ate dinner then lay on the king size bed and watched movies on the large screen TV. Lex lay propped up on pillows with Chloe lying half on him, half on the other pillows.  
  
After the second movie Chloe yawned. "I . . . I guess I should be going," she said, even though she didn't want to leave.  
  
"Please stay. I'd prefer not to be alone tonight."  
  
"Then you won't be."  
  
He wasn't sure if she'd understood his meaning. "It's not a proposition. I just need. . .company. Your company. It's been so long since we've been able to spend time together, and I don't know when I'll see you again. I don't want to lose any time we could have together."  
  
"Me neither," she admitted.  
  
"Then stay, and sleep. That's all, just sleep."  
  
Chloe sat up. "These clothes really aren't comfortable to sleep in."  
  
Ten minutes later she was wearing her Victoria Secret's and one of Lex's shirts. It's was big enough on her that it came down to mid thigh and she felt very comfortable. Climbing into the bed she watched Lex walk towards her. He'd changed into a pair of sweat pants and she let herself admire the toned muscles of his bare chest and arms.  
  
Completely content in Lex's arms she soon fell asleep. Lex stayed awake for over an hour, just enjoying the sensation of holding Chloe in his arms again.  
  
The next morning Chloe woke first and it was her turn to stay still and enjoy having Lex hold her close. After a while she moved so that she could look at his face. Asleep and relaxed he looked younger and even innocent. Chloe smiled at the thought. Lex was many things, but not really innocent. It was one of the things that attracted her to him. His father's treatment of him had made him strong, and Chloe was honest enough to admit that she needed a strong man to balance her personality. She wondered if the Lex she was looking at was the man he could have been in another life. A life without Lionel Luthor as a father. Unable to resist she kissed him.  
  
Even asleep Lex instinctively responded and began to wake up. "Mmmm. Morning, love."  
  
Chloe was very happy to hear him call her 'Love' "Morning. Sorry I woke you."  
  
"I can't think of a better way to be woken up," he told her in a sleep roughened voice.  
  
Before Chloe could answer the phone rang.  
  
"Luthor."  
  
"Yes, sir. You requested a daily wake up call. Would you like us to send up coffee or room service."  
  
"Coffee for now. Thank you," Lex said then hung up.  
  
As they drank coffee Lex looked at Chloe. "I have to be in meetings today. But would you like to go out this evening?"  
  
"That sounds good to me," she told him. "Can we go dancing?" she asked, wanting to dance with him, and be in his arms again.  
  
Lex smiled, a rare genuine smile. "What ever you'd like to do."  
  
Half an hour later he walked out the door, after giving Chloe a final kiss.  
  
A/N:  
  
Kathy: THANK YOU! Hope you liked this chapter, and how I had Pete and Lana react. I agree that Lex would get tired of the lies, and Clark hurting Chloe.  
  
Smallville fan: Soorry to have basically ended the Clana. But I agree that there is to little about Gabe in the show. He is her father after all. Thanks for the review!  
  
Yasashii Tsubasa: Thanks. Glad you like the twist. I agree it's hard to see Lex as a bad guy, so I'm just having his be *evil* in regards to his father and Clark. He's still the Lex we know and love with everyone else.  
  
Katieshaz: Thank you! Glad you like the story.  
  
Veronica: Kudos? For me? YEA! Thanks! . . . OK. I'm better now. Thank you VERY much. Hope you liked what I did next. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Autumngold: Don't worry. Lionel's not going to be around much longer to ruin Lex and Chloe's happiness. Thanks!  
  
Shinna: Thank you. I'll try to update faster. 


	12. Dancing and saying good bye

Chloe spent the morning shopping for an outfit to wear that evening, then ate lunch before returning to the hotel. Since it was Saturday, and he'd be home, she decided to call her father. As she dialed she wished Lex didn't have to have meetings on Saturday, but knew that wasn't how his world worked.  
  
"Hi, Chloe."  
  
"Hi Dad. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. How about you?"  
  
"I'm great. I found out Lex would be in the city on business and surprised him. We're going out tonight. Don't worry. I'm wearing a wig, no one will know it's me."  
  
Gabe was pleased to hear how happy Chloe sounded about that. "Just as long as you're safe. Lana's here. She'd like to talk with you."  
  
"OK. Put her on."  
  
"Hi Chloe."  
  
"Hi Lana. Look, I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"It's fine. Lex explained what happened. I was really glad to hear you were safe. And that I'm finally home when you called your dad."  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Did Lex tell you I'm not seeing Clark anymore?"  
  
"Yeah. He did. It's because of me, isn't it?"  
  
"No, Chloe. It's because he lies to the people he calls friends and says he cares about. It's because he obviously doesn't trust me with whatever his secrets are. Without trust there really can't be love. Or a real relationship. But . . . well . . ."  
  
"Lana, just say it."  
  
"Pete and I have been spending a lot of time together the last couple months. Just hanging out. Most of Smallville think that's why Clark and I broke up. Neither of us have corrected them. Anyway, we aren't dating, yet. But . . . I just thought you should know. I know Pete's you friend."  
  
"Thanks, Lana. And I happy for you both if things work out. I'm glad Pete's over his crush on me. I think he knows Clark's secret. Has he told you?"  
  
"No. But that's okay with me. He promised Clark he'd keep his secret. I respect his loyalty. And at least he has a legitimate, explainable reason for keeping the secret. Clark would never even really explain."  
  
"Yeah. I'd better go. Just wanted to call."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I hope things will work out for you and Lex," Lana said with complete sincerity.  
  
"I'm sure they will. This *is* Lex Luthor we're talking about.What he wants, he gets. And he wants me. . . Loves me. Anyway. It's just going to take some time. But as long as we can talk, and I can see him sometimes, I'll deal."  
  
"Chloe, there's something you should know. You've seen the TV and newspaper reports of Lex and . . . his dates."  
  
"Yes," Chloe said in a tight voice. Seeing them hurt more than she wanted to admit. But she consoled herself by remembering what he had told her. That he loved her and no one else. She still wore the bracelet he'd given her.  
  
"Well, Pete confronted him about it last week. Asked how he could do that if you were alive and he really loved you. Lex told him that he gets the girls so drunk they pass out. Then when they wake up in the morning, they aren't sure what happened. Of course they don't admit that. So they act like they slept with Lex. Anyway. The point is he *isn't* . . . sleeping with them. Or, he is, but sleeping is all that happens."  
  
Chloe let out a relieved breath. "Thanks Lana. That's nice to hear."  
  
"But Chloe, be careful."  
  
"I will," Chloe promised and hung up.  
  
She was waiting in the room when he got back that evening. She'd reluctantly decided it would be best to wear her dark wig out for the evening, just as she'd told her father she would. She knew that a report of Lex being seen with a brunette wouldn't attract any real notice from Lionel, a report of him being seen with a blonde might.  
  
Lex frowned slightly as he saw the wig. He then shrugged it off, knowing it was a smart idea for Chloe to wear it.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," he teased.  
  
"I noticed," she said against his lips.  
  
He held her close and deepened the kiss. He'd found it hard to focus on the meetings all day, wanting to be at the Hotel with Chloe.  
  
After a minute he stepped back and looked at her outfit. Tight black leather pants and a red backless shirt, with a low neckline in front.  
  
"Speechless. I'll take that as a good sign," teased Chloe, very happy with his reaction.  
  
"You just look even more beautiful that I remembered. Which I really didn't think possible. Marcus is here for the same meetings I am. He'll probably be at the Club tonight. Don't worry Clarissa is back in Europe, so we won't have to see her. I told him I had a surprise for him."  
  
"Does he know. . ."  
  
"Yes. He saw that I wasn't really grieving the way he thought I would after you . . . disappeared. He confronted me about it and I told him what had happened. He doesn't know you're here in San Diego. But we should go or we'll be late for dinner. There's a great little place I know in La Jolla."  
  
Before leaving Lex moved to take off his suit jacket. "Let me," Chloe said as she stepped behind him. She used removing the jacket as a way to caress his neck then slowly run her hands across his shoulders and down his arms. She smiled as she felt Lex's muscles tense in reaction to her touch. She then moved in front of him and slowly removed the tie. Unbuttoning the top button of his white silk shirt she leaned in and kissed his neck. Several minutes later they made it out the door.  
  
After a candle lit dinner they headed to the club. Lex saw people turning to look as the limo pulled up to the curb. After the door was opened he climbed out then turned to hand Chloe out. He wrapped an arm around her, and ignoring the long line, led her straight to the door.  
  
The bouncer's eyes went a little wide. "Mr. Luthor. Welcome. Go right on in. Good evening, Miss," he added, looking at Chloe.  
  
Inside the club Marcus looked up with a smile as he heard the sudden silence spread through the room. Lex had arrived. In the clubs darkness all he could see was Lex's bald head and that there was a dark haired girl on his arm. As the couple got closer he registered the possessive arm Lex had around her waist. Finally they were standing in front of him and he could see her face.  
  
"Hello Marcus," greeted Lex, with his trademark smirk in place.  
  
"Surprise," said Chloe, smiling at Marcus.  
  
Seeing that he was about to say her name, and guessing it would not be in a quiet voice, she leaned up and silenced him with a light kiss on his lips. "Hush," she said in the quietest voice that he would be able to hear in the noisy club.  
  
"New look," Marcus finally said, looking at the wig.  
  
"An unfortunate necessity," she replied.  
  
"I understand. It's good to see you."  
  
"You too. Save me a dance later?"  
  
"Of course," he agreed, grinning.  
  
Seeing a pretty red head looking at him Marcus went to say hello as Lex and Chloe went to the dance floor. They danced very close. Neither wanting any real space between them. But it wasn't quite full body contact. Rather they each enjoyed the tease of brushing against each other, then parting ever so slightly.  
  
A few hours later they left and returned to the Hotel. A man watched them leave, thinking how little he had to report to Lionel. Lex had talked to his friend Marcus, and danced with some brunette beauty. Nothing note worthy at all.  
  
Chloe again fell asleep in Lex's bed, wearing his shirt, with his arms around her. Her final thought was that she could easily get used to the feeling. Lex last thought before he fell asleep was a wish that he would never have to let Chloe go.  
  
He'd canceled the wake up call for the next morning and they both slept late, then shared breakfast. All to soon it was time for Lex to leave. He opened his arms and Chloe walked into them, wrapping her arms around him as his closed around her.  
  
"I wish you were coming with me."  
  
"One day," she replied, trying, and failing, to keep the sadness from her tone.  
  
"I hate that we can't be together. How did this happen?" he asked softly, tiredly. "Why wasn't I able to stop it?"  
  
"Because you aren't God, Lex. You can't control everything. And it's not forever. I believe that. I have to believe that. We'll be togeth . . . "  
  
Lex silenced her with a kiss. Taking advantage of her open lips his slipped his tongue between them and tasted her. She did the same to him. Finally they needed to breath and ended the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Lex," she said as she rested against his chest.  
  
"I love you, Chloe. Thank you for this weekend. It was a wonderful surprise."  
  
She leaned back in his arms and smiled up at him. "Well, I'm going to probably move again soon. My six month lease on the apartment is up in a few weeks. You never know when I may show up and surprise you again."  
  
"I look forward to it, love."  
  
Minutes later Chloe watched Lex get into the Limo then hailed a Taxi and returned to her apartment.  
  
A/N: Would anyone be too upset if Lionel died? Heh heh heh. (EVIL GRIN)  
  
Veronica: WOW! Thank you! I'm blushing. Yeah, Lex and Chloe are good together. It's nice to hear I'm portraying them well. More on Clark in a couple chapters.  
  
Autumngold: You're welcome. I'm trying to set this up the way we know things end up (except Lex and Chloe of course) Pete and Lana together and Lex and Clark as enemies. Glad you liked the ChLex romance.  
  
Pamela: What can I say, but THANK YOU! This story is better because of your help with beta-ing it.  
  
Kathy: Thanks. Yeah, Clark has always been such a jerk to Chloe, I figured it was time he paid for that. (grin) Thanks for the kind words. 


	13. The end of Lionel Luthor

A/N: This takes place about four and a half ears after the last chapter. Chloe and Lex have continued to secretly meat two or sometime three times a year, plus talking on the phone often.  
  
Chloe frowned as the TV cut out from the show she was watching for a report on "Breaking News."  
  
"It has now been confirmed that Lionel Luthor, Chairman and CEO of LuthorCorp is dead. He was killed in a car accident when a Semi Truck hit his Limo. Police are still investigating the accident. There is still no word from Lex Luthor, who now inherits the Luthor Empire. We're told there will be a press conference sometime this evening. We'll update you as soon as we get a confirmed time for the press conference. We now return you to the regularly scheduled programming."  
  
Chloe clicked off the TV and reached for the cell phone with Lex's numbers. She paused before dialing. Why hadn't Lex called her? Then she answered her own question. He would sill be busy dealing with police and getting ready for the press conference. Hed also be busy dealing with the financial concerns Lionel's death would cause for LuthorCorp. She set the phone down and logged onto her computer. Minutes later she had booked a flight into Metropolis that afternoon. She knew that whether he'd admit it or not Lex would probably need her there. And she needed to be there for him. She picked the cell phone up again and hit the speed dial.  
  
As the cell phone, that he always kept with him, rang Lex turned away from the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, who were all gathered in his father's office. He didn't bother looking at the Caller ID. Only Chloe, or Gabe, had the number. And it wasn't Gabe calling.  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
"Hi. Are you . . .," she trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence. He and Lionel had not been close, but losing his father still couldn't be easy. She doubted that Lex was fine. She also doubted that he'd admit that.  
  
"I'm dealing. It's good to hear your voice."  
  
"Is it safe for me to come to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'll be on the next flight. It arrives in Metropolis at 4:30."  
  
"That's when the press conference is scheduled for. I won't be able to meet you, but I'll send a driver."  
  
"That's fine. I need to go pack. I'll see you then. Love you."  
  
Hanging up the phone Lex smiled slightly as he turned to face the others. It would be his turn to surprise Chloe. "We'll need to change the time of the press conference. Make it 5:30." At 4:35 Chloe walked off the plane. She began looking around for the driver Lex had promised. Her eyes widened as she saw Lex walking towards her.  
  
"Surprise," he told her with a smirk.  
  
She quickly went into his open arms, which closed around her. After a moment stepped back slightly. "You said you had the press conference."  
  
"I did. Until I rescheduled it. I thought it was my turn to surprise you."  
  
"Well, you did. Let's get out of here. What time is the press conference scheduled for now?"  
  
"5:30. After that we can have the evening to ourselves. I've told everyone that I'll need some time alone to grieve. But it will be much better to spend some time alone with you."  
  
"Let's go get my bags," she said, and they started walking to the baggage claim, with Lex's driver following behind them. She felt sure that Lex would need some time to grieve, but she would wait until he was ready and then be there for him. She knew that Lex hated Lionel, but she also knew it was a VERY thin line between love and hate. No matter what else Lionel was, he had been Lex's father, and a huge part of his life.  
  
Once in the privacy of the limo, with it's dark tinted windows, Lex pulled Chloe close. She relaxed against him and returned eagerly responded to his kisses.  
  
When they got out of the limo in the restricted underground parking of Luthor Towers Lex and Chloe were both surprised to see the person standing by the elevator waiting for them.  
  
The driver spoke up. "I'll call security."  
  
"No need. Mr. Kent was just leaving."  
  
"Lex, how long are you going to continue to blame me?" asked Clark.  
  
"I don't know, Clark. Is there a statute of limitations for betrayal of friendship?"  
  
Clark looked over at Chloe. "Chlo . . . "  
  
"Forget it Clark. I know I was stupid to start working for Lionel, but I was also hurt. Very badly hurt, by you. If I hadn't been I'd never had been so stupid. I'd already turned him down once. If it hadn't been for Lex, Lionel would have killed me five years ago. I've spent the last five years in hiding. Away from my father. Away from the man I love. Away from my friends. You can't just reappear and expect everything to be fine. You promised to be honest with me, but you weren't. You lied to me and hid things from me like you had been since I met you. You could have trusted me. I would have kept your secret. I have kept it. I will keep it. But that is all you get from me. Now please leave us alone."  
  
Clark turned and walked away.  
  
At the press conference Lex told reporters what was known about the accident. The reporters, and the audience, were impressed with Lex. He played perfectly the part of a grieving son who was holding himself together in public. He then answered questions, mostly about how Lionel's death would affect LuthorCorp.  
  
Chloe was waiting when he was finished. They went up to Lex's office. Chloe asked his secretary to order them some food. She said that the staff that cooked the meals for the Executive Dining Room had expected such a request and were still available.  
  
She smiled at the woman and followed Lex into his office.  
  
"Food will be here soon. Even if you don't want to eat you need to," she said before he could protest.  
  
"You're determined to take care of me aren't you?"  
  
She gave him a gentle smile. "Yes, I am. So I suggest you get used to it."  
  
"I think I could do that," he said, pulling her onto his lap as he sank into the large, comfortable armchair.  
  
Chloe snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me this is real. That you won't have to leave. That we can finally be together."  
  
"It's not a dream. I'm never leaving you again," he promised.  
  
"So how are we going to explain me suddenly returning from the dead?"  
  
"I've been considering that. Do you remember me telling your dad that with no body it might look like you'd run off?"  
  
"Yeah. You said that my disappearance was investigated as a run away for a while."  
  
"It was. We say that you were afraid of Lionel. You went to your father, and he came to me. The most they could get him on is filing a false report, and giving a false statement to the police. I can easily make those charges disappear. Now that Lionel is dead you felt safe enough to return home. That reminds me. Your father will be here tomorrow morning. He thought we could use this first night alone together. Tomorrow I'll be very busy anyway, making arrangements for the funeral and dealing with the LuthorCorp Board of Directors."  
  
Chloe silenced him with a kiss.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them long before they wanted to break the kiss.  
  
As they ate Lex found that he was more hungry than he had thought.  
  
After they finished eating Lex turned to Chloe. "Let's go the penthouse. It will be more comfortable, and the press should be gone from outside by now."  
  
"Sounds good to me. That flight tired me out," she admitted.  
  
When the staff came to get the food Lex thanked them for staying late, and then called to have the car brought to the front of the building.  
  
Minutes later they were on their way to Lex's penthouse.  
  
A few hours later Chloe walked from the guest room to Lex's bedroom and knocked on the door. As usual when she spent the night with Lex she wore her Victoria Secrets and one of his shirts.  
  
"Come in," he called and turned to look at her as she entered and walked towards him.  
  
"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my shirts?" He asked in a seductive tone. He'd noticed that he always "lost" a shirt after Chloe and he had any stolen time together. He didn't mind at all.  
  
"Have I ever told you how sexy you look without your shirt," she teased back, obviously eyeing his toned chest, shoulders and arms. As usual at night he was wearing pajama pants, but shirt. She took the last few steps to him and leaned up for his kiss. It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A/N:  
  
Veronica: THANKS!!! Hope this ends the suspense, and that you liked how I handled Clark showing up. Glad you're still liking the story.  
  
Autumngold: Kudos to you! You were right about Lionel dying this chapter! Yep, now Chloe and Lex can be together all the time. It will be a happy ending in a few more chapters. 


	14. Finally Together

A/N: This may end up being the last chapter. I'm still not completely decided. Thanks to everyone who stuck through the whole story! And thanks to Pamela for all the help!  
  
Chloe looked at her reflection a final time before leaving her room. It was almost time to leave for Lionel Luthor's funeral. She wore a dark blue dress, unwilling to wear black when she felt no real grief at his passing.  
  
Lex smiled at her as she joined him in the main room of the Penthouse. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Lex. You look very nice yourself," she complimented him. He wore a black suit and white shirt. While she enjoyed seeing Lex in casual clothes Chloe had to admit he looked handsome when he dressed formally.  
  
15 minutes later they arrived at the private cemetery where Lex's mother, and soon his father, were buried. Chloe was not surprised at the large number of people gathered. Looking at the faces Lex remembered when he'd long ago told Clark that Kings and heads of state would attend his father's funeral. He'd been right. The thought of Clark made it easy for Lex to appear unhappy.  
  
Lex had arranged it so that he would not have to speak. He knew that most would believe he didn't want to show the grief he felt. In truth he was simply tired of lying for his father and about his father. He would leave that to others.  
  
That evening they watched the news coverage of the funeral as they ate dinner. As Lex had hoped the reports of Chloe's sudden reappearance were overshadowed by the reports of the funeral and would not cause any problems for her, or Gabe.  
  
The next night Chloe woke up and realized she was alone in Lex's bed. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 2:30 am. 'Where is Lex?' she wondered. Climbing out of bed she went into the living room. She let out a soft sigh as she saw Lex looking out the huge glass window, staring at the city lights.  
  
Lex was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Chloe's arrival until she spoke.  
  
"Nice view," she said, looking at him, not out the window.  
  
He turned to face her and noticed where her focus was. He gave her a seductive smile before answering. "Yes, it is," he said, slowly looking her over.  
  
By now she was used to their flirtation and managed not to blush.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you," he told her.  
  
"Being alone woke me," she answered. "Come back to bed?"  
  
"I can't seem to sleep tonight," Lex admitted, turning back to the window.  
  
Chloe walked up behind Lex, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against her back. She felt him tense slightly as her body pressed against his, and was pleased at his reaction.  
  
He placed his hands over hers. They stayed like that for several minutes. "You don't have to stay up just because I can't sleep," he told her in a low voice.  
  
"Why can't you sleep, Lex?" she asked, even though she felt sure it had to do with his father.  
  
"I. . . I keep thinking of my father. I don't want to be like him. But I feel no guilt at his death, no sorrow. What does that say about me when I feel nothing at my father's death?"  
  
Without losing the physical contact Chloe moved to stand in front of Lex and made eye contact. "It says you're still numb, maybe still in denial. Give yourself some time. And trust me. Trust me when I say that you are nothing like Lionel . I hated Lionel, but I love you. I love you because I know you. You're not just your father's son. You're also your mother's son. I've done some research on her life. From that and what you've told me I know that she was a good woman. She'd be proud of you. I'm proud of you."  
  
Even in the dim light he could see in her eyes that she believed what she said, and a weight seemed to lift from him. He took a slow, almost shuddering, breath. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"That the best idea I've heard tonight," she told him with an intimate smile.  
  
Together they walked into his bedroom. Once they were lying down, instead of curling up next to him Chloe slowly ran her hands down his chest. When her hands reached the waistband of his pants Lex stopped her motion by placing his hands over hers. "Chloe, what are you doing?"  
  
Chloe spoke in a mock reproachful tone. "You disappoint me. I thought you were smart enough to figure out what I'm doing."  
  
"Chloe, I don't think this is a good idea." He felt her tense at his words. "Not tonight. I don't want to use you. I don't want our first time to be because you think I need you to help me feel again. You do that just by being near me."  
  
"And what if *I* need to do this? I want us to be together, in every way possible. I have for a long time. Now we can be. And if you're worried about using me then don't use me, love me. Make love with me."  
  
"You're sure this is what you want? Tonight."  
  
"Very sure," she told him.  
  
Lex captured her lips with his, then released his hold on her hands as he ran his hands up her body. Chloe offered her body and balm for the wounds on his soul, and once he realized she was a willing partner in their love making he turned on the intensity she adored about him. She found it a heady rush to be so completely the focus of his attention and emotions. As the joined Lex used all his skill and experience to make sure the experience was as painless as possible for her.  
  
They fell asleep together just as the sky outside began to lighten.  
  
A/N:  
  
Veronica: Hope you liked how I wrote their first time together. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! Clark isn't going to try to ruin their lives, he's still a good guy. But if I do another chapter it will be them worrying a little that he might.  
  
Katieshaz: Thank you! I think I'm going to leave them having a baby for another story . . . But I do like the idea. THANKS!  
  
Kathy: Thanks! Glad you liked the chapters. Yeah, Lex and Chloe get to be together now. YEA!!!! Thanks for the kind reviews.  
  
Autumngold: I'm blushing, THANKS!!! Glad you like it. It figured it was about time for Lionel to "go away" and let them be happy! LOL 


End file.
